The life Ichigo has with his daughter Koneko
by Xanavies
Summary: This a bleach and high school dxd crossover that well also have other cameos and crossover's from other anime/cartoons that i see fit to be in this story i will upload monthly.
1. Prolog

The life Ichigo has with his daughter Koneko

I do not own Bleach and High School DXD and any other anime that might make a cameo and or be a part of the story.

Hello: Normal Talking

 _Hello: Thinking_

 **Hello:** **Zanpakutō** **Talking**

 _ **Hello: Hollow Talking**_

 _ **Hello: Diving Talking**_

 _ **HELLO: TRIGON & RAVEN TALKING**_

 **Hello: Ichigo & Trigon, Koneko & Raven Talking At the Same Time**

 _Hello: Ichigo Hollow Mask & Vastolord form, Koneko Mask & Vastolord Form_

Hello: Attacks/Spells/Kidō

 **[** _Time Skip, Music, and Flash Back_ **]**

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_

 _ **Intro Song**_

 _Remember the days of the innocence_ _  
_ _Before it came in waves_ _  
_ _Remember the trust it was blown away_ _  
_ _Into oblivion_ _  
_ _Remember love_ _  
_ _Remember hate_ _  
_ _Remember everything they said just to break you again_ _  
_ _Remember all all of your enemies_ _  
_ _Forever and ever they_

 _Suffocate everything  
they complicate everything  
they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it  
Take yourself far away from nothingness  
A million miles from emptiness  
and leave it all behind you (1)_ _  
_

Your voice "Prolog the sad reunion"

(美真希)

It's been a month since the thousand year blood war and every one was living a normal life but for one Kurosaki Ichigo it was well as normal as can be if you think life with thugs trying to attack you and also hunting down hollows also been constantly called to hell to help take care of some problems since been crowned the God/lord of hell otherwise known as Enma Daio (2) the reason why is because once he and his friends invade hell to get his sister Yuzu back he was crowned after that incident if u can call that normal then by all means but to him he got use to it. But unknown to him he was about to get a visit from two people he thought he would never see again after having to say good bye to them at the age of fourteen. It was a normal day or so he thought but he was turning eighteen today and his family that includes his two sisters (Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu) and the insane person that is his dad (Kurosaki/Shiba Isshin) were paling something for his birthday. Will that was going on Ichigo was sitting at his desk in his bedroom he was studying for the final test before graduation. When he was in the middle of the last bit he need to study there was a knock on the door. Before Ichigo could get up to answer it he heard Yuzu say she got it.

As Yuzu answered the door expecting to see the people they invited for the party but what she saw is something she was not expecting. **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Never Meant To Belong_ **]** There standing outside the door was a girl wearing what looks to be an old torn up outfit and she looks like she has been on the run for a while. Yuzu also could see that she was holding what look to be a younger version of the girl that was sleeping they both had white hair but the younger one had some shades of orange highlights in her hair that resembles Ichigo's orange color the younger one seem to be in a better condition than the older one but the older one looked like she was about to pass out. Yuzu after seen the girl's eyes immediately realized who it was.

"Fuji-nee Koneko-chan (3)"! Yelled Yuzu as she saw her brother's first girlfriend and their daughter Koneko.

After she yelled that she heard everyone in the house start running to the door faster than anyone in the house Ichigo was the first one there to see that they were indeed there as he saw them there he picked her up along with Koneko and rushed to the clinic side of the house followed by his sisters and his annoying father who stopped the girls from following them as he saw the Fujimai would not make it and wanted Ichigo and her to have this final moment together.

 **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Never Meant To Belong counting_ **]**

"Mai— (4)" is all Ichigo could get out before been interrupted by Fujimai.

"Ichigo please you need to take care of Koneko I can't anymore and I am so very very sorry that I left u without anyway to see Koneko but please she needs her father more than anything right know" said Fujimai.

Before Ichigo could say anything he saw her head hit the pillow Ichigo could hear her say "I love you and I am so very sorry" said Fujimai.

"I love you to always will I well watch after Koneko and Protector her till the very end and you have nothing to be sorry for you did what you had to keep everyone safe I love you with all my heart and I will miss you deeply" Ichigo said as his eyes were tearing up.

"Thank you Ichigo I love you with all my heart to" Fujimai said while tears running down her checks as she reaches out her hand and weakly pets Koneko's sleeping head will Ichigo lend down and kissed her for the final time Ichigo saw her arm fall limp as he brooked the kiss and he saw her lie their not brethren anymore as he saw her lying there life less he couldn't hold his tears back anymore as he finally broke down and started crying again like he did when his mother was killed.

 **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Never Meant To Belong counting_ **]**

"I promise….I will….never ever….let anything….harm Koneko….Mai as….long as….I have life….to hold…. on to…. Zangetsu….she well….not come….no harm well come to our ….little Mimaki (5-6)…." Ichigo said in between tears.

…TO BE CONTINUE…

 _ **Outro Song**_

 _Forget the decay_

 _And the endlessness of all of our mistakes_

 _Forget all the blame_

 _And the apathy_

 _And throw it all away_

 _Forget the pain_

 _Forget the hate_

 _Forget all your enemies_

 _They never will break you again_

 _Suffocate everything_ _  
_ _they complicate everything_ _  
_ _they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it_ _  
_ _Take yourself far away from nothingness_ _  
_ _A million miles from emptiness_ _  
_ _and leave it all behind you (1)_

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_ **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Enemy Unseen_ **]**

In the furthest depths of the earth a sphere of pure darkens begins to crack.

 _{_ **Epilogue Over** _}_

* * *

it All Behind by cult of follows.

2\. Enma Daio God or Lord of hell.

3\. Koneko Right now is four years old.

4\. Because Ichigo's bad with and or just likes to give nicknames in her case Fujimai case he was just bad with her name so Mai for short.

5\. Ichigo gave Koneko the nick name Mimaki because it reminds him of his mother's name Masaki and Mimaki means Beautiful True Hope MI meaning "beautiful" (美) MAKI meaning "true hope" (真希).

6\. Koneko gets mad if someone else calls her that to her only her dad can call her that.

* * *

Author Note: This is my first fan fiction I hope you all enjoy it I will try my best to read reviews on here but I sometime do not pay attention to a lot of stuff so if I do not see it or what not I have just giving you a heads up if you pm again might not pay attention so do so at your own leisure.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach and High School DXD and any other anime that might make a cameo and or be a part of the story.

Hello: Normal Talking

 _Hello: Thinking_

 **Hello:** **Zanpakutō** **Talking**

 _ **Hello: Hollow Talking**_

 _ **Hello: Diving Talking**_

 _ **HELLO: TRIGON & RAVEN TALKING**_

 **Hello: Ichigo & Trigon, Koneko & Raven Talking At the Same Time**

 _Hello: Ichigo Hollow Mask & Vastolord form, Koneko Mask & Vastolord Form_

Hello: Attacks/Spells/Kidō

 **[** _Time Skip, Music, and Flash Back_ **]**

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_

 _ **Intro Song**_

 _Remember the days of the innocence_ _  
_ _Before it came in waves_ _  
_ _Remember the trust it was blown away_ _  
_ _Into oblivion_ _  
_ _Remember love_ _  
_ _Remember hate_ _  
_ _Remember everything they said just to break you again_ _  
_ _Remember all all of your enemies_ _  
_ _Forever and ever they_

 _Suffocate everything  
they complicate everything  
they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it  
Take yourself far away from nothingness  
A million miles from emptiness  
and leave it all behind you_ _  
_

Ichigo's voice "Chapter 1 a Trail of Unfairness"

(不公平)

 **[** _Time Skip One Week Later After Funeral_ **]**

"Hey Ichi-nii how you holding up" asked Karin.

"I am doing better than before I can't sit around and be depressed I got to take care of Koneko and try to support her while keeping her safe" Ichigo said.

"Wow Ichi-nii when you start acting more mutter" Karin said in shock.

"Well Karin when you have a kid of your own to take care of you might find out then" Ichigo said.

"When has that stopped you before" she said jokingly then she left the room.  
After Karin left the room from checking up on Ichigo he then turned around to see if Koneko was okay and hope that the talking did not wake her up and to his delight she was still asleep. Ichigo sighed once he felt a presence from behind him.

"If you come here for her then you can go ahead and leave I am not giving her up" he said.

"I am surprised you were able to since me been here" said a man from the shadows.

"I was aware of you been there when you teleported in after my sister left" said the father of the little girl."

I did not come here to fight only to speak with you" the man said.

"Fine But let's leave the room so we will not wake her up" Ichigo said as he walked to the door followed by the man that showed up out of nowhere.

Both of them walked downstairs and when they got down Ichigo said he is going out for a while if Koneko wakes up let him knew and let her know he will be right back his sisters said okay. His dad on the other hand came flying at him with a kick only to be stopped by Ichigo grabbing his foot a telling him "Koneko is asleep and if you wake her there will be hell to pay".

When he said that he let a little amount of hell chains come out and wrapped his dad up with them. "I will do a lot more than that if you wake her up understand" Ichigo said with a slit hint of anger in his voice. To say Isshin was surprised that his son would use the chain of hell like that defiantly surprised him since he didn't know Ichigo could do that. As he made his point to his father Ichigo walked out of the house followed by the man.

Now that Ichigo was outside and ready to talk he looked at the man and he could see the man had crimson red hair Ichigo then singled for him to start talking.

"First of I would like to introduce myself I am Sirzechs Lucifer but you may just call me Sirzechs" the now dubbed Sirzechs said will extend a hand out.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki Koneko's father" he said as he shook Sirzechs hand. But then it just dawned on Ichigo as what he said his name was "wait you're the Lucifer as and in the big devil himself" Ichigo said with shock on his face.

"Yes my name is Lucifer but the one you're thinking about is my ancestor" Lucifer said.

"But before we continue as to why I am here may I ask was that the chains of hell summoned back there" Asked the red haired man.

"Yes they were why are you asking about them" Ichigo ask a bit puzzled at been asked that.

"How long have you been able to do that" He asked

"From after I left hell to rescue my sister Yuzu from some Sinners that escaped hell" Replied Ichigo

"I see so you were the one who broke the gates of hell" Sirzechs said with a sigh

"yeah sorry about that" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head

"It's fine but may I ask what exactly happen because after that explosion of the gates we lost all visual on that level" The red haired man said

"Uh….Yeah well after I fired the blast that broke the gates of hell I was teleported out of there by my friends after they stopped my rampage. But when I got back outside the Soul Society was there and was not happy that we went to hell without the proper authorization. So before I could do anything I was put on house arrest until the gates were fixed. But with my friends still inside hell I went back in to try and save them. At that point I was about to go on another rampage but I fought it but next thing I know I was in my mindscape with my Zanpakutō Sprits but when we looked up we saw a huge big red and four eyes with black markings on him and had white hair and what looked like deer antlers with a red gem in his for head I can remember exotically what he said to me" said the hybrid that is on the defensive

* * *

 **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Whisper of the Apocalypse_ **]**

" _ **KUROSAKI ICHIGO YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME AND FOR THAT I AM SURPRISED THAT SOMEONE HAD ENOUGH POWER TO SUMMON ME. NOT EVEN THE FIRST LUCIFER AND SATAN HERSELF COULD NOT SUMMON ME FOR YOU SEE THEY WERE UNWORTHY OF MY POWER. BUT YOU YOURSELF HAVE SUMMONED ME WITHOUT THOUGHT ALL YOU WERE TRYING TO DO IS FIGHT OFF YOUR HOLLOW'S POWER THAT WAS TRYING TO GET OUT OF CONTROL AND FOR THAT YOU KUROSAKI ICHIGO ARE WORTHY OF MY POWER KNOW GO NOW AND CALL MY NAME AND TAKE YOUR RIGHT FULL PLACE AS ENMA DAIO OTHER WISE KNOW AS GOD OF HELL SHOW ALL THOSE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY MAKE YOU PISSED!"**_ Trigon said in his booming

"And after I released Trigon (1) by saying his release phrase I have been able to control the chains of hell among other abilities I was giving by that" Ichigo said

"Well thank you for letting me know about that now if you excuse me I believe you telling that story blow the chance I had at talking and I am sorry I must be on my way" Sirzechs said but before he could leave he was stopped by the chains of hell that punchier his all the will Ichigo was looking at him pissed off

* * *

 **[** _Ten seconds prior to Sirzechs saying goodbye_ **]**

" _ **ICHIGO THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPIED BY ONE OF THIS LOW LEVEL DEVIL'S!"**_ Trigon said.

" _WHAT ARE YOU SURE?_ " Ichigo ask the mental link with his spirits.

" _ **YES I AM I BELIVE HE WAS A DIVIRSION TO GET YOU AWAY FROM HER"**_ stated Trigon.

" _Thank you for letting me know"_ said the pissed off father

* * *

 **[** _Current Time_ **]**

"You know you have just pissed off the wrong person I try to be nice and tell you what happened since you couldn't tell but it seems this was all allure to get me away from my daughter" Ichigo said with in his voice

"I am sorry Ichigo but we have rules to follow and if any one even remotely related be it clan or blood all the clan and or family members must go on trial and if found not innocent they are to be killed on spot if they are found innocent they are to be in trusted with one of the 72 pillars of hell and before you ask no you will not be seen hear ever again now if you would be so kind as to remove this child chains you think are Chains of Hell I will be on my way out of here and I am been nice I do not want to break any of your toys. " Sirzechs stated with authority.

"You really are a fool did you not hear what I just said you have no authority over me in a matter of fact the way I am seeing it as is I have my authority over you then you have over me" said Ichigo who was starting to lose his patience.

"You have more authority over me but I see we got to this the hard way" Lucifer said as he tried to break the chains then it hit him this are the real Chains of Hell. Sirzechs looked over at Ichigo but what heard and saw made him go as pale as he good go almost see through pale.

 **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Lucifer's Dance_ **]**

"あなたの神はあなたにあなたを呼び、あなたは本当のあなたを示します！ (YOUR GOD CALLS TO YOU SO SHOW YOUR REAL FROM!)" Ichigo Yelled out with that said Sirzechs could see Ichigo wearing a shinagami outfit but he has blood crimson red haori on with black markings on it that made it look like the person who could hand it out and with the way Ichigo is standing Sirzechs could see the four blood black kanji symbols on that read地獄の神 (God of Hell) once he saw that he thought that he saw his life flash in front of him wish he thought he did when Ichigo said the rest of the prof that Sirzechs need to that Ichigo told the truth he look on horror as Ichigo said the release phrase Trigon the Terrible

"The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem Shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all thins mortal. As the prophecy of Trigons dominion over all _**SCATH TRIGON THE TERRIBLE**_ " Ichigo Yelled. Sirzechs looked on in with pure terror on his face the he notice when Ichigo Began to talk his voice was been echoed with Trigon's voice at the same time.

" **Now Sirzechs you have two options first is I beat you near death while getting the location in hell you and all those 72 pillars of devils are or you can take me there yourself now which do you pick"** Demand Demon Ichigo.

"I would like to go with the second one please" Sirzechs Answered with fear in his voice as he got a teleportation circle ready he told Ichigo that he might want to stay like that for now but to his shock Ichigo came out of the form and said he is going in it to get his point across when we get there. As the teleportation circle glowed they then were teleported right when the verdict was been announced

"You Kurosaki Koneko daughter of Fujimai and human Kurosaki Ichigo have been tried and with your lack of corporation you are here…" before the judge could continue he heard Sirzechs running in.

"STOP!" he yelled surprising every one.

"Sirzechs I understand that you are the head of the top of the 72 devil family but when you are here you have no authority in this court will a trail is going on so if you would please sit down and listen "the judge demand.

"I am sorry but I cannot I am under strict order to stop this trill before everyone here that is sentencing her" Lucifer said.

"Threatening this court let me remind you have no authority so since you are threatening this court you well be sentence to death for treason" the judge said before he could hit the his mallet to his stand for their sentence he heard something that caught him off guard and he saw all the oldest members here in this court room realized what they were hearing but thought it was in possible.

"The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem Shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all thins mortal. As the prophecy of Trigons dominion over all _**SCATH TRIGON THE TERRIBLE**_ "

They all heard what was said with sweet dropping down there face as they saw the one who said the inaction for the release phrase for the sword that can only be wield by the Enma Daio the god and lord of all things in hell. Walking into the room looking pissed.

" **You low level devils believed you could pull a fast on me and get away with it I will have you know I am not pleased with you taken my daughter and my new friend sentence to death"** The Hood man said to them all with his two tone voice.

"Daughter what do you mean your daughter we are only sentencing this two criminals one for treason and the other for the act of one of her clan members" Said the Judge.

" **You still don't get it I am Koneko Kurosaki father f** or I am Ichigo Kurosaki" Said Ichigo as he transformed back to normal leaving the whole room in shock.

As they were try to get their thoughts back in order Ichigo kneeled down as he saw Koneko running over to him as he caught her she began to cry in his shoulder saying "daddy I was so sacred" she said still crying in his shoulder.

With the judge been the first one to come to been able to talk again he said "As of this moment Sirzechs Lucifer you are here by free to go as well as Ichigo-sama and Koneko-hime this meeting is abjuring" after he finished he pound his mallet down twice and left.

* * *

…TO BE CONTINUE…

 _ **Outro Song**_

 _Forget the decay_

 _And the endlessness of all of our mistakes_

 _Forget all the blame_

 _And the apathy_

 _And throw it all away_

 _Forget the pain_

 _Forget the hate_

 _Forget all your enemies_

 _They never will break you again_

 _Suffocate everything_ _  
_ _they complicate everything_ _  
_ _they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it_ _  
_ _Take yourself far away from nothingness_ _  
_ _A million miles from emptiness_ _  
_ _and leave it all behind you_

* * *

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_ **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Enemy Unseen_ **]**

The sphere begins to crack more and starts to give off a tiny bit of light.

 _{_ **Epilogue Over** _}_

* * *

1\. Trigon from Teen Titans not teen titans go no never go it's the OG Teen Titans Trigon.

2\. (不公平) Unfairness.

* * *

Author Note: I will try my best to read reviews on here but I sometime do not pay attention to a lot of stuff so if I do not see it or what not I have just giving you a heads up if you pm again might not pay attention so do so at your own leisure.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach, High School DXD, and Majikoi: Oh! Samurai Girls and any other anime that might make a cameo and or be a part of the story.

Hello: Normal Talking

 _Hello: Thinking_

 **Hello:** **Zanpakutō** **Talking**

 _ **Hello: Hollow Talking**_

 _ **Hello: Diving Talking**_

 _ **HELLO: TRIGON & RAVEN TALKING**_

 **Hello: Ichigo & Trigon, Koneko & Raven Talking At the Same Time**

 _Hello: Ichigo & Koneko Hollow Mask & Vastolord form_

Hello: Attacks/Spells/Kidō

 **[** _Time Skip, Music, and Flash Back_ **]**

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_

 _ **Intro Song**_

 _Remember the days of the innocence_ _  
_ _Before it came in waves_ _  
_ _Remember the trust it was blown away_ _  
_ _Into oblivion_ _  
_ _Remember love_ _  
_ _Remember hate_ _  
_ _Remember everything they said just to break you again_ _  
_ _Remember all all of your enemies_ _  
_ _Forever and ever they_

 _Suffocate everything  
they complicate everything  
they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it  
Take yourself far away from nothingness  
A million miles from emptiness  
and leave it all behind you_

Ichigo's Voice "Chapter 2 a surprise reunion"

(驚き)

 **[** _Time Skip: two years Later_ **]**

"Hey Mimaki you ready yet we don't want to be late" Yelled Ichigo standing by the front door to their house that Sirzechs Lucifer was kind enough to give them and so was all the other 71 pillars of devils for their action of trying to sentence the Princess of Hell to death.

* * *

 **[** _Flash back: two years after the trail_ **]**

"Lord Ichigo I wish for you to forgive us we the 72 pillars of devils had no I did that Koneko-hime was the hire to the throne of hell please forgive us" all heads of the 72 pillars said in unison with a bow towards him.

"Raise your heads up please I already forgave you guys since nothing truly happened to her" Ichigo said with a bit nervousness in his voice as he still was not use to the treatment he was getting since he reveled to them that he is the Enma Daio.

"Lord Ichigo I wish to make a request if it is possible also I have a few things I want to give you as well" asked Sirzechs.

"What would that request be if I may ask and what do you mean you have stuff to give me" Ichigo asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes actually but I think it's better I just show you what I want to give you" he said as he teleported all three of them to what is soon to be Ichigo's and Koneko's new home.

As they stepped out of the teleportation circle Ichigo face went from confused as to the instant teleportation to all struck as he looked on to see one of the biggest mansion he has ever seen as it looked to be about 5,000 square feet and a width of 76 feet to 86 feet in length and there only ten maids and 9 butlers as well one maid that is wearing a different outfit but looks to be the maid in charge of the others he could see all bowing towards as they said "WECOME HOME LORD ICHIGO AND MISTERSS KONEKO".

"Ichigo I want to give you this mansion for you see this mansion is in the living world but it has a door to the underworld in it if you need anything it connects strait to the royal palace in the underworld. Also I would like you to have this as well" Lucifer said as he pointed out Blood Crimson Red 1 2000 Ram 2500 Dodge Suspension Lift 6 Fuel Hostage Black Hella Stance 5

As it was pulling up with the tenth butler was getting out of the driver's seat and handing Ichigo the Keys to it. "This truck was modified to be the strongest and most durable vehicle in any place you go wither that be the underworld, soul society, hueco mundo, & Etc. If it does come to any damage or is able to get blown up it has the ability of high speed repair so it well look like nothing happen to it also it has the ability to adapted to any situation he it that caused it harm so that way it well not come to harm again. It also can be turn into a plane, boat, & submarine. Also it might not look like it but the truck can hold up to about twenty people in it. I would also like to give you this credit card one for you and one for Koneko-hime when you think she is old enough to use it this credit card has about 900,000,000,000,000,000 of any all money on it the reason why is because you can use it any were that takes money it will also be replenished with money at the start of every year and if you would like I can get it setup to where you can get a Familiar/Familiars and for the last one the name Kurosaki well been known as the Kuroaski-Clan/house otherwise known as the Kami-clan/house of hell and all devils which your clan/house above the 72 house in the underworld" Lucifer said as he was finishing up with all what Ichigo was just told he just looked at Sirzechs with a bigger all stroked look.

"You got to be kidding me your giving me all of this just because of who I am" Ichigo asked with confusion still on his face.

"I am not kidding you and yes this is because of who you are as well as the 72 pillars hope to keep you happy so that you well not kick us out of hell" Sirzechs said.

With a heavy sigh Ichigo said "Okay but just going to say this I will get my Familiar/Familiars when Koneko goes to get her now what about this request of yours".

"Oh yes thank you for remind me and as for the Familiar/Familiars that is okay but back to my request I would like you first before I say do you happen to now about the Vorarlberna corp." Lucifer asked.

"Yes I have they are one of the biggest corporation to exist as the other biggest one that exist is the Kuki corporation and both of them are on friendly term why are you asking" Ichigo asked

"Well you see I run the Vorarlberna corp. and I would like you to be knowing as the President of it as well as becoming the head chairman of it to and you will not have to worry as you yourself will not need to be there to do any of the paper work but you might need to show up at some meetings that need you there" Lucifer said.

" Well I guess since you are more or less helping me by giving me and Koneko a place to live together as well as money and a truck the lest I can do is expect your request" Ichigo said.

"Oh before I forget I was wording if you would like to be a teacher and a couch at Kuoh Academy you see I am also the headmaster there and I was just wanting to know to see if you wanted to do it to have something to do during the day also if it would not be too much of a trouble do you also think you can be welling to train my sister and her peerge before you ask a peerge is a group of devils that has one king one queen two knights two bishops two rooks and eight pawns but only if you want to that is also could you be the supervisor Occult Research Club because that is what my sister use as a cover for her peerge also Koneko can come to the academy when she is older also she can be your assistant in train them and supervising them in the club" Sirzechs asked with hope in his voice.

"On three conditions and I will do it first I well be will I train them they will not get any special treatment Second I would like to train with Koneko for maybe eleven years herself to get her up to where she can train with them at times before you say anything I will also take this eleven years while I train Koneko to meet and get to know them and see what they can do up tell time for me to start training them which might be when Koneko joins the academy third is will I am gone could she be home schooled while I am gone at the academy only if you do these three conditions for me I will help train them" Ichigo said as he stuck out his hand.

"I think I can deal with those conditions" Sirzechs said as he shook Ichigo's hand.

* * *

 **[** _Flash Back Over: Present Time_ **]**

"I'm coming" yelled Koneko as she ran down the stairs.

"Sorry daddy I was caught up trying to pick out what I wanted to wear during trip" She said a she made it to her dad.

"I see well it's a good thing Kawakami city is about two hour drive and we need to be there by tonight but I am just glade I was able to have three weeks off so we can spend time there unlike our last vacation back to Karakura town" Ichigo said.

"But there is time to remember the past right now we got to get going" stated her dad.

As they head out the door one of the butlers was bring the truck up front.

"Here are your keys my lord" said butler as bowed and hand the keys to Ichigo after which he went back into the house.

"Lord Ichigo and Misters Koneko sorry for the wait I had to make sure my seconded in command now what they were doing" their head maid said as she came up to them with her stuff ready to go.

"Are you really sure you want to come with us I understand wanting to wait for us to come home I mean you're the head maid" Ichigo asked.

"Lord Ichigo I understand your concern but it is my job as well to be yours and Mistress Koneko's bodyguard and since I am the only one strong enough to keep you to safe since I am the head of the moon guards your personal army I must accompany on will you are out of the city and or mansion" the head maid said in a serious tone.

"All right all right you don't have to go and get all serious now and I guess you would like the keys as well Tsukiko (2) to drive to" Ichigo asked her as he reached his hand out with the keys in it.

"In a matter of fact that would be wise for me to drive Lord Ichigo" the now named Tsukiko said as she accepted the keys.

"All right but if you're coming then when we are not at home can you please not call me lord" Ichigo asked as he was getting in the passenger seat of the truck.

"As well as not calling me Mistress" Koneko said as she was getting in the back seat.

With a sigh Tsukiko said "All right I will just call you Ichigo-sama and Koneko-hime is that better when where not at home" as she was getting in the drives seat and staring up the truck.

"I am fine with it/okay" was there response Koneko just liked the fact she is putting –hime at the end of her name and Ichigo just accepted that she was going to be stubborn about it. With that they headed out as Ichigo pulled out a C.D. he had made that has some of his and Koneko's favorite songs on it from different bands. As he was about to put it in the cd Tsukiko asked "Has Sirzechs-chan told you where we will be staying for this three weeks".

"Yes he did I was surprised to find out that we will be staying at the Kuki corp. will we are there is there a reason for that" Ichigo asked.

"Yes there is a reasons why one Kuki Mikado, his wife Kuki Tsubone, and his three children Kuki Ageha, Kuki Hideo, and Kuki Monshiro and only eight of their trust maids and butlers from the butlers that are of the eight trusted there is Hellsing Hyumu, Nero Claudio, Kiriyama Koi, & Takeda Kojurou. From the maids there are Oshitari Azumi, Marple, Connor Stacy, & Lee Jinchu. There are two people outside of the Kuki's that are trust worthy is the grand master of the Kawakami Temple and is also the headmaster of the academy his name is Kawakami Tesshin and his current assistant master in Kawakami Temple Lu Yi all those who I named all know about the 72 pillars of devils in the underworld and they were informed of who you are when you accepted becoming the president and head chairman of Vorarlberna Corp. they are a were that you are pretty much the head of the new Kuroaski-Clan/house which they know is also knowing as Kami-clan/house of all hell and devils and if you did not know that having that till also makes you pretty much the highest of all royalty of the entire world which is why I was assigned as yours and Koneko-hime personal guard even though I am the head of the moon guards your personal army I am also your head maid as well as the only one strong enough to keep you both safe." Tsukiko said.

"Wow" both Ichigo and Koneko said at the same time.

"Which reminds here are the rings you might want to keep on at all times when you are out of the mansion" Tsukiko said as she hand Ichigo and Koneko the rings to show who they are. As both of them were putting the ring on Ichigo just realized that she said a name of one of his childhood friends he hasn't seen in a while.

"Wait did you say Ageha" Ichigo asked as he hit the pause button to talk.

"Yes I did why is there a problem" Tsukiko asked.

"Yeah daddy you make it sound like you remembered something" Koneko said from the back seat.

"I just remembered I used to hang out with Ageha at the same time I meet Koneko's mom when me and them where younger they were too of my best friends after we meet Fujimai didn't have a place to stay so my mom and dad let her live with us and Ageha would usually come to Karakura Town just to hang out with us sometimes she brought Hideo with her when he was small all four of us got to know each other real well me, Fujimai, my mom, my dad and my sisters we all got to meet Mikado and Tsubone when it was Ageha's fifth birthday party and they were real nice to me and my family since we treated them and their kids like they were just everyday people to them that was real great deal since they were always treated with kinds that seemed like it was forced on the people they enter reacted with that is also when all started hearing Hideo call me ani-san and Fujimai ane-san Ageha's parents also started to come to Karakura just to talk to my parents my parents and her parents became best friends which was kind of funny because when you get to know Mikado and Tsubone they kind where like my parents were her dad was like a child at times like my dad and her mom was like my mom really kind hearted and sweet like my mom they were even there after my mother's death & her funeral, Ageha, Hideo, Mikado, and Tsubone all of them helped me, Fujimai because my mom was like a mom to her and my family in our time of mourn because they helped us get back on our feet's we were able to start enjoy life again but then when I was around twelve Mikado and Tsubone started to get really busy so busy that they couldn't make the trip out since how long it took to get to Karakura Town from Kawakami city which me, Fujimai, my dad and my sisters understood so on their last day we through a party at my house at my and that day was not a day I will forget I even remember it today I and will never forget it."

"That makes since now" Tsukiko said as if something just clicked for her.

"What do you mean" Ichigo asked.

"Well when Sirzechs-chan said that you would be coming to Kawakami city and the title you now have he said that he was surprised that Mikado-chan was speechless after he said that about you and what you have done and when Sirzechs-chan said that you would be there for three weeks and he was going to set up a rentable house for you Mikado-chan said that you are more than welcome to stay at the Kuki corp. because you were like family to the which surprised Sirzechs-sama a lot more than before he told him that you well be getting into town as the last hour school for Hideo-sama and Monshiro-chan" Tsukiko said.

"Wait Ageha and Hideo have a little sister" Ichigo said with surprise in his voice.

"Yes she skipped a few grades and is in her first year at high school" Tsukiko stated.

"Wow Guess I will meet here when we go and pick them up from school" Ichigo said which surprised Tsukiko.

"If that is what you wish will head to the school when get in to the city we shouldn't have to wait because when we get to the school we will only have thirty more minutes before the school lets out" Tsukiko said.

With that said Ichigo changed the music to a certain song that he knows is His, Fujimai, Ageha, and Hideo favorite song back then just because he was remind about them and then he hit play **[** _Insert intro and outro song:_ _Leave it All Behind by cult to the flow_ **]**.

* * *

 **[** _Two hours and thirty minutes later_ **]**

As they finally made into town and to gate of the school grounds as Ichigo was getting out he was making sure not to wake up Koneko as he got out of the passenger's seat before he walked away he covered her up with the blanket he made sure to have for just this case after he was done he then started walking up to the gates entrance and lend against it.

* * *

 **[** _Meanwhile in the school_ **]**

As it hit thirty more minutes mark every one that could feel fighting presence all of their heads turned to the window to see a truck pull up to the get and someone get out of the truck and walked up to the schools gate to lean against it like the person was waiting on someone from the school. What shock them more then seen the person having bright orange hair was that they could fell that there was still two more powerful people in the truck and to add on to their surprise the one standing at the gate and one of the people still in the truck they could tell that what they were sensing was not even there power at the fullest which to every one of them if that was the case then Momoyo to them would be like nothing to them because from what they could tell is that those two were putting out the strength Momoyo has when she was going all out and they were still holding their full extinct of their power back. However the other one in the truck that they could also still fell from where they are fells weaker than the other two big ones but it still fills like the last one in the truck can still trade blows with Momoyo and just walk away with little scratches.

As they were all thinking that the bell rang to single the end of school so they all head to do one thing to try and avoid the person which might be hard since he is right at the gate or some of them are going to see who they are.

"Hideo-sama can you please stay here there is someone outside that seems like he is waiting on someone but with everyone seen him and every one that can since hi strength probably telling everyone to stay inside" said his personal maid as she saw Hideo walk over to the window in to see she is talking about in that moment she and all of his classmates were all shocked to see Kuki Hideo one of the hires to the Kuki crop. had walked up to the window to see the person his personal maid/bodyguard Azumi was talking about.

When he saw the orange hair it was then that he knew who it was only to people he ever knew to have that type of hair bright orange hair color it was his adopted aunt Masaki Kurosaki which had died eleven years and the only other person he knew that had that type of hair was his adopted big brother Ichigo Kurosaki so when he realized that it was Ichigo that Azumi was talking about he did the only thing he thought of in that one moment go wide eyed then immediately as everyone saw his eyes go wide they saw him take off in a full blown sprint out the door yelling

"AZUMI THAT IS NO SRANGER THAT IS OUR BIG NII-SAN" he said.

Only one thing went through every one of his classmates that at moment everyone heard them all say "WHAT".

* * *

 **[** _Outside the school before Hideo yelled that_ **]**

Ichigo as he was leaning against the gate heard the bell go off but he didn't see anyone coming outside probably because of him been there that was until heard what he guessed to be Hideo yelling "AZUMI THAT IS NO SRANGER THAT IS OUR NII-SAN" and what he heard after that got a chuckle out of because he heard the shocked yell "WHAT" so Ichigo got himself ready for what is to come because ever since he could remember Hideo did on thing when he and that was running like there was no tomorrow into a hug that would usually would also end up been more of a tackle hug unless he was expecting it and right on cue as he got ready with his arms out facing the door because he could see Hideo running full speed at him. With that everyone could see Hideo full speed run in to the man that no one knew about expect two people in the school.

As they looked on they could see Hideo the man devoted to his pride and image was there hugging and what looks to be like crying to as he counted to hug him. It was then that they also saw Hyumu rank zero of the Kuki crop. servant corp. appear right next to him and to everyone's surprise the orange haired man looked like he was able to track Hyumu as they looked on they saw Hyumu and the man shacking hands as if they haven't seen one another in what looks like a long time but from looking at Hideo who has yet to stop hugging the man showed what they thought was true it was then that they saw Hyumu vanish from view from everyone expect the man he seemed to have watched Hyumu enter the school and then return with Monshiro (Mon(3)) and Azumi as everyone watched as Hideo finally let go after he did that they all walked to the truck that was parked outside the gate they watched as the man was opening up the door he looked like he was saying please be quit because he made the shhhh sing singling someone must be asleep in the truck he then started to help Monshiro and Azumi get in despite Azumi protest it looked like but the man was not having any of it and helped her get in anyway and every one could actually see Hyumu and Hideo actually were laughing at Azumi face when she realized she was not going to win that argument and what shocked everyone was that the guy looked like he was dealing with a little kid and that the orange haired man actually made Hyumu laugh like actually laughing which everyone thought Hyumu couldn't do. As they watched the last person get in the truck then they all watched as the truck starts heading to the Kuki corp.

Every one of them had one thing that went across all their minds "Will that just happened".

* * *

…TO BE CONTINUE…

 _ **Outro Song**_

 _Forget the decay_

 _And the endlessness of all of our mistakes_

 _Forget all the blame_

 _And the apathy_

 _And throw it all away_

 _Forget the pain_

 _Forget the hate_

 _Forget all your enemies_

 _They never will break you again_

 _Suffocate everything_ _  
_ _they complicate everything_ _  
_ _they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it_ _  
_ _Take yourself far away from nothingness_ _  
_ _A million miles from emptiness_ _  
and leave it all behind you_

* * *

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_ **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Enemy Unseen_ **]**

The sphere begins to glow a tiny bit brighter.

 _{_ **Epilogue Over** _}_

* * *

Tsukiko Riko my original character.

(驚き) Surprise.

* * *

Author Note: I will try my best to read reviews on here but I sometime do not pay attention to a lot of stuff so if I do not see it or what not I have just giving you a heads up if you pm again might not pay attention so do so at your own leisure.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach and High School DXD and any other anime that might make a cameo and or be a part of the story.

Hello: Normal Talking

 _Hello: Thinking_

 **Hello:** **Zanpakutō** **Talking**

 _ **Hello: Hollow Talking**_

 _ **Hello: Diving Talking**_

 _ **HELLO: TRIGON & RAVEN TALKING**_

 **Hello: Ichigo & Trigon, Koneko & Raven Talking At the Same Time**

 _Hello: Ichigo Hollow Mask & Vastolord form, Koneko Mask & Vastolord Form_

Hello: Attacks/Spells/Kidō

 **[** _Time Skip, Music, and Flash Back_ **]**

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_

 _ **Intro Song**_

 _Remember the days of the innocence_ _  
_ _Before it came in waves_ _  
_ _Remember the trust it was blown away_ _  
_ _Into oblivion_ _  
_ _Remember love_ _  
_ _Remember hate_ _  
_ _Remember everything they said just to break you again_ _  
_ _Remember all all of your enemies_ _  
_ _Forever and ever they_

 _Suffocate everything  
they complicate everything  
they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it  
Take yourself far away from nothingness  
A million miles from emptiness  
and leave it all behind you_

* * *

Ichigo's voice "Chapter 3 a promise of love"

(愛)

* * *

As everyone in the truck that didn't know each other on the way to Kuki corp. they took this time to get to find something's out about each other expect Tsukiko and Koneko. Tsukiko just because she didn't want to and Koneko because she is still asleep. As they pulled up to the entrance and conforming who they were they then was guide to a place to park the truck for the remainder of the time that they are here. After Tsukiko parked the trucked everyone in the back seat expect Koneko started to get out of both sides Hideo and Azumi got out on Ichigo's side while Hyumu and Mon (Monshiro) got out on Tsukiko side they all walked to the back of the truck to wait on Ichigo and the other two that the still do not know about.

Ichigo then got out of the truck and then opened the back door on his side.

"Hey Mimaki it's time to get up and out of the truck" Ichigo said as gently shook Koneko.

As that was going on Tsukiko got out of the drives set and walked to the back of the truck with the others to wait for Ichigo and Koneko. As Hyumu saw Tsukiko his eyes went wide

"Miss Tsukiko that was you driving the truck" Hyumu asked with a shocked and nervousness tone in his voiced that surprised Hideo, Azumi, and Mon to see Hyumu nervous and showing it.

"Hello Hyumu-chan it's been a while you don't write you don't call I feared that you forgotten about me" Tsukiko said.

"Yes Tsukiko-sensei and I am truly sorry for not staying in touch I been really busy please forgive me" Hyumu said with a bow.

By then Ichigo walked to the back of the truck holding Koneko in his arms "Alright were ready to go now" Ichigo said.

"Hey Nii-san who is she" Hideo asked referring to Koneko.

"I will explain later who she is when we get inside" Ichigo said.

"Okay" was all Hideo said he learned his lesson in the past not to keep push for information from Ichigo when he said later he meant later.

With that said they all walk to the entrance of the Kuki corp.

"I will go ask Mikado-sama, Tsubone-sama, Claudio, and Marple to meet in the dining hall" Hyumu said and with that he vanished from site form Hideo, Mon, and Azumi while Ichigo, Tsukiko, and Koneko watched him go inside.

As he left Ichigo asked "Were Ageha at"

"Ageha-sama is out right know she should be back here in the next two hours" Azumi said in her cuties voice as they walked to the dining room door.

"I see" Ichigo said.

As Hyumu appeared and said "They are all in here and waiting Hideo, Mon, myself, and Azumi well going in first just to make sure but please wait for Azumi to knock on the door twice for you to come in Ichigo-sama and if possible Tsukiko-sensei if you can come in before him with one knock on the door" Ichigo and Tsukiko gave a nod yes to answer.

As all four of them walked in they saw everyone that Hyumu said he would gather as Hideo and Mon went to join their parents Azumi stood by the door ready for Hyumu que while Hyumu stood to the other side of the door.

"So Hyumu why did you ask for all of so to come in here" Tsubone asked.

"I would like you and Mikado-sama to meet mine, Claudio, and Marple sensei" Hyumu said

As he gave Azumi the que to knock on the door once. Which opened up as Mikado and Tsubone could see and while Claudio and Marple looked on in shock to see a woman who appears to be in here twenties walk in they could see here unique hair and eye color though Mikado, Tsubone, Hideo, Mon, and even Azumi looked in with confusion because Hyumu said that this young women was his, Claudio and Marple sensei but the woman there looked way to far younger than them.

"Hello my name is Riko Tsukiko and I can a sure you Hyumu-chan speaks the truth for I am a lot old then I look" Tsukiko said.

"May I ask just how old are you Miss Tsukiko" Tsubone asked.

"It is in polite behavior to ask your elder there age but I will let you know anyway Tsubone-chan, Mikado-chan, Hideo-chan, Mon-chan, and Azumi-chan I am two hundred and seventy-one years old" Tsukiko said with prideful tone in her voice.

"TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-ONE" everyone expect Ichigo, Koneko, Hyumu, Claudio, and Marple they all knew how old she was yelled.

After they calmed down from the shock of meeting someone over two hundred. As Hyumu regain their attention he then continued as he said "Now for the last two"

Giving Azumi the que to let Ichigo and Koneko in. As the looked on all but Hideo and Mon because Mon still does not know anything about Ichigo looked on with shock as they saw the door open up yet again but there walking in was a man with bright orange hair holding what looks to be a six year old little girl in his arms.

"Did you all miss me" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his face.

"ICHIGO" every one of them said as they ran at him to give him a hug.

They let Ichigo put down Koneko so that he can give them hug. The first ones to go was Marple she gave Ichigo a hug with a few tears in her eyes from seen someone she loved deeply like her own grandson that she hasn't seen in a long time

"Mago-san I missed you so much" Marple said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Hey Obaa-san I missed you to" Ichigo said as he returned the hug.

Next up was Claudio who shook Ichigo's hand. Third was Tsubone who hugged Ichigo with all her might willing crying from seen her adoptive son

"Is it really you Ichigo" she asked.

"Yes Oka-san it is me" Ichigo said.

As Tsubone let go Mikado then hugged Ichigo "It's nice to see you after so long my boy" Mikado said.

"It is good to see guys to after so long" Ichigo replied.

"So Ichigo may I ask who this little one is next you" Mikado asked looking at Koneko.

"Yeah I even told Hideo I would tell you guys when I saw you guys" as he picked back up Koneko.

"This is mine and Fujimai daughter Kurosaki Koneko" Ichigo said.

"Daughter" everyone but Tsukiko yelled.

"Wow how knew you had it in you speaking of which were is Fujimai at anyways I thought she would be here with you to come and see us" Mikado asked but as soon as he did everyone saw Ichigo's face gain a sad expression while Koneko looked like she was about to cry at any point.

"She is no longer with us" Ichigo said with sadness very clearly writing in his voice.

Everyone that know Fujimai all of their faces turned to sower Tsubone and Marple started to cry while Mikado and Hideo while that weren't crying they were having a few starry tears running down their faces as Hyumu and Claudio were down it to but they were also trying to help comfort Marple.  
"How long ago was it" asked Mikado asked while him and Hideo went over to comfort Tsubone.

"Two years ago" Ichigo answered with tears rolling down his face as he was also rubbing Koneko's back trying to help comfort her while she was crying.

After about thirty minutes everyone calmed down and starting changing the mood back to a happy mood with interdictions and telling stories of what they have done. After another thirty minutes Tsukiko, Hyumu, Claudio, Marple, and Azumi left the room to give them an hour to themselves with Hyumu saying he will inform them when Ageha returns while Azumi said she will let Ageha know she is need in the dining hall.

While sitting there for a moment Mikado remembered when Ageha was turning six and at her party. After Tsubone returned from putting Hideo in his bed they heard Ageha say when she get old enough to marry she wants to marry Ichigo and have his kids and Fujimai hearing that said she wants to do the same with him Ichigo even though he was in love with both of them he didn't want to have to choose between them so he was about to say no when Mikado and Tsubone said they would allow him to marry Ageha and they also said they would like to have him as part of their family.

His parents also told him that they wouldn't mine Ageha becoming part of the family as well they would like for Fujimai to be officially like her to be a part of their family they even said it would be cheaper and better that way instead of adopting her. Ichigo then said he would be glade to marry them but he didn't want to choose between them so he said he would marry both of them and they both can be his wives at the same time to which surprised his parents, Mikado, Tsubone, Ageha, and Fujimai said okay to that. Their parents then agreed to have both of the girls to marry Ichigo at the same time. The parents then heard Ichigo make a promise to both of them that he would keep his word to both of them to which they got a laugh out of it because they saw Ichigo get tackled by both girls hugging him.

After he remember that he decided to see if Ichigo remembered that promise so if he did they could get the wedding set up for next Tuesday.

"Hey Ichigo may ask if you remember a certain promise you made to Ageha because Me and Tsubone do and especially Ageha she remembers it real well" Mikado asked.

Tsubone realized what Mikado was taking about she did remember it and he was right Ageha remembers it real well. As Tsubone was realizing it Hideo and Mon looked between their parents and Ichigo. Ichigo realized which promise he was talking about.

"Yeah I remember it" Ichigo said.

"Now let me ask you this do you still fell the same way because I know she does every time she is asked she turns it down because she still feels that way towards you and still wants that promise to come true" Mikado asked.

Before Ichigo could answer Hyumu appeared "Ageha is heading this way" as he said he left.

Ichigo got an idea but before Ichigo did anything he looked at his watch "Tsukiko can you please take Koneko to your guys room it's time for her to go to bed" he said in a wispier to not give himself away that he was the dining room.

Tsukiko appeared out of nowhere and with a nod she reached down and pick Koneko up as she was about to fall asleep just standing there as she held Koneko in her arms Ichigo walked over to her and kissed Koneko on the forehead

"Goodnight and I love you my little Mimaki" Ichigo said.

"Goodnight to you to and I love you to daddy" Koneko said as she kissed Ichigo on the checks with that Tsukiko left to go put Koneko to bed.

Then Ichigo stood up and said "You want my answer instead of me saying let me show you"

As he walked to the corner to hide in the shadows. After a few minutes they Kojurou Takeda come flying in like he got punched and sent flying and they saw Ageha followed by Azumi, Stacy Connor, Jinchu Lee, & Koi Kiriyama.

They heard Ageha say "you're not supposed to do that".

Then next thing Ageha felt was arms wrapping around her then she heard a voice that she recognize as be the man that holds her heart to this day they man she truly loved.

* * *

 **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Number One_ **]**

"I see you still have your act for punching people that do something stupid huh Ageha" Ichigo said as he held her in his arms.

He let her turn around but not letting go of her he could see tires in her eyes where forming. He pulled her in closer as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"Ichigo…is it really…you" Ageha said in between breaths.

"Yes Ageha it's me and Ageha I have a questing I would like to ask you" Ichigo said as he wiped away some tears.

Ageha gave a node as it is all she could do at this moment in time because she was still trying to calm herself down.

"Do you remember the promise I made you when we were younger" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we do" Ageha said trying to think where Ichigo was with this as Ichigo let her go.

Then Ichigo did something that caused everyone except for Mikado, Tsubone, and Ageha go wide eye at what was going on. Mikado and Tsubone because it gave them their answer and Ageha because she covered her mouth with and she was about to cry again. Ichigo kneeled down and reached into his pocket he used some of his power to make a box and a ring he then pulled it out and opened it up reviling the most beautiful ring Ageha has ever seen it had a her favorite diamond in the middle that was a pumpkin diamond that shined like the light of dusk and it was on pure platinum band that shined shine of its own that made it look like it just got done been polished right there and then.

"Ageha I still remember the first day we meet like it was just the other day you are one of my closest friends you were there when my died to help me pull through if it was not for you I am sure I would have gone into a deep depression and blame myself for her death but I didn't because I had you there by my side you were there for me when nobody was there you were the light that gave me strength even though we have been apart every time I would start to feel depressed I remember you and that you are there if I need you and right now more than anything I cannot think of anything else expect you I love you with all my heart and I will die for you if you are in trouble I will be there to do one thing and that is what my name means to protect one thing and that one thing is you so I must ask well you marry me Kuki Ageha" Ichigo asked. "YES Ichigo yes I will marry you" Ageha said with more tears rolling down her face as Ichigo stood up and putting the ring on her finger Ageha then brought him in for their first kiss ever and the kiss that well start their relationship as they were kissing Ichigo pulled her in closer to him. As they broke the kiss Ageha then lend into her now fiancé and he rested his head on hers.

"Well then let's all start getting things seat up for the wedding" Mikado told the maids and butlers that were there.

"Yes sir" the maids and butlers said.

"Does next Tuesday sound good to you two to have the wedding" Mikado asked Ichigo and Ageha.

They both looked at each other then looked at Mikado.

"Yes/Yeah" they both said.

With that said and before Hideo or Mon had time to ask what just happened Mon more so then Hideo because Hideo was overjoyed that Ichigo will be officially in his family. Ageha then brought Ichigo to her room. When they got there and went in Ageha started to get changed into her night wear not even caring that Ichigo was sitting there on the bed she even did a little show for him that made him blush and she laughed at it.

"Are you going to get changed to sleep" Ageha asked.

"Uh…yeah not here right now it's in my truck I planning going to unpack until tomorrow" Ichigo said as he was getting undress as he was about to take his shirt off but he stopped and turned to Ageha

"Ageha I know what you're going to ask when you see my chest but I want you to give you a heads up about what your about to see" Ichigo said as he lifted up his shirt and revealed to Ageha his lean, muscular, and battle scared.

"Oh yeah I also need to tell you something you also would like to know about" Ichigo said. Ageha just nodded as she was looking at all the scars on his body especially the one dead center of his chest.

"Let me answer the question that is going through your head and also the other thing I want to tell you I will say in the story as it happen kind around a month after a part of the story and I might as well get it out of the way to" Ichigo stated to which Ageha nodded.

Then went on to explain everything from the night it all started to the end he got her caught up to date. As he told her his story at some points she laugh then she looked surprised she also showed fear at some point she cried at some points. By the time he got done telling her about the thousand year blood war then he told her about the month after which she knew Ichigo had a daughter because they were able to get a hold of her at the time but she start to cry into Ichigo's arms from all the news from how he died but came back to life she cried hard then now she is crying again for three reasons. First she lost her one of her closest friends. Seconded she found out that her soon to be step-daughter was in trail to ether live but not to get to see her family again or die. Third Koneko was left without her mom. As Ageha calmed down Ichigo and her then laid down to let sleep take them as Ichigo held her as close as he could she could be to him.

* * *

 **[** _Time skip: Next_ _Morning_ **]**

As the morning started to roll around Ichigo woke up and looked down to see Ageha cuddling up to him.

"Hey Ageha it's time for me to get up" Ichigo said as he gently shook her to wake her.

"What time is it" Ageha asked still have asleep.

"Its five in the morning" Ichigo replied as he started to get up out of bed.

"Why are you getting up so early" Ageha asked.

"Well me and Koneko like get up this early to train" he said.

"What do you do to train and why so early" Ageha asked.

"My your full of questions right know" Ichigo teased.

"Oh hahaha very funny" Ageha said is she threw a pillow at Ichigo.

"To answer your question we train this early so we can have the rest of the day to do other stuff and as to what we start with stretches then we spare for an hour will Koneko goes all out and I only use 0.5% of my power then me and Koneko run Koneko runs for about thirty minutes while I run for another thirty minutes then I would usually then walk home but since I haven't been in Kawakami city in a few years so I am thinking I am going to stop running when Koneko does so we can walk and explore the city you can join if you want to but I would suggest leaving your personal butler behind because mine is going to be able to take care of watching you as well even though she won't be around us all you have to do is well let me show you" Ichigo said as Ageha nodded.

"Hey Tsukiko are you and Koneko ready pulse do you have my train outfit" Ichigo asked to the air before Ageha could say anything

Tsukiko appeared with Koneko beside her she was also holding his train outfit and a bag that had a pair of changing clothes for him and Koneko after they got done with their training.

"Morning daddy and I am ready to start" Koneko said as she looked over to see Ageha sitting on the bed.

"Hey daddy who is she" Koneko asked while she pointed at Ageha.

"Well Mimaki she is as of last night my fiancée otherwise known as your son to be step-mommy" Ichigo said while he pushed Koneko gently towards Ageha.

"Will you girls get acquainted I am going to go and get ready" Ichigo said as he was handed is training outfit.

Ageha was sitting there looking at Koneko to see how Koneko would react to the news while Ichigo told Koneko about her. When Ichigo went into the bathroom to get ready Ageha was not expecting what Koneko did she was expecting her to be mad and say no you can't have my daddy but instead Koneko leapt up one the bed and tackled Ageha with a hug while crying tears of joy. Ageha also started to cry tears of joy when she heard Koneko say.

"Yeah I get to have a mommy back" Koneko said.

After about ten minutes Ichigo walked back in dressed and saw the two of them were talking and getting along real well which put a smile on Ichigo's face as well Ichigo could see Ageha was dressed in and ready.

"Okay you two you guys ready" Ichigo asked they gave him a node and with that they begging training.

* * *

 **[** _Time skip: hour and Thirty minutes_ **]**

Ichigo, Koneko, and Ageha was sitting at the Tama River and talking until a group of thugs started to gather around the river they looked like they were waiting for someone. It looked like the thugs weren't going to wait long as a group of what to be like high schoolers came into view while what looks like one of the guys walked out in front of the group to the thugs it looked like he was trying to get them to leave. But they did not listen as they were arguing a girl with black hair walked up from behind the group of high schoolers from what Ichigo could tell that she was the one the thugs were waiting for. Also Ichigo could see a crowd starting of bystanders started to form up.

" **King we got a problem there in the group"** Zangetsu said.

" **I feel it to Ichigo it is a very familiar"** Yhwach said.

Ichigo could feel his other six zanpakutō spirits nodded in agreement. So Ichigo watched closely to what was about to transpire. He saw the black haired girl defeated them all but one as the last one just watched on. Ichigo's eyes widen as he saw standing there a blue hair figure he thought he would never see again.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo said with anger in his voice which Koneko and Ageha heard and looked on with fear.

"Haha so you're the little girl that the weaklings were going on and on about hahaha" Grimmjow said will laughing at her.

In the next seconded everyone saw the black haired girl vanish and appeared in front of him and she then went a punched him in the face. Everyone was cheering that the girl shut up the guy that was making fun of her. But that excitement turned into complete shock as the guy stood there with her face connected to his face but it looked like it had no effect to him.

"So I take it that is all you can muster then I am disappointed I thought I would have some fun well I guess it's my turn now" Grimmjow said.

As he went and grabbed the arm she had extended out everyone looked on in horror as Grimmjow ripped off her arm like it was nothing and through her to the side to let her bleed to death. But everyone saw her vanished from view before she hit the ground only to reappear next to hear friends in someone else arms.

"MOMOYO-SIMPAI/NII-SAN/ONEE-SAMA" her friends yelled and ran closer to the two.

Ichigo placed Momoyo down on the ground next to her severed arm while he cast a heeling kidō spell all of her friends looked on in shock as he did that as her arm reconnected back on to her like nothing happen he waited for couple of seconds as she came to.

"Hey you just took a deadly hit why don't you sit back and let me deal with him" Ichigo said.

"What are you asking for a death wish if nii-san couldn't handle him what makes you think you can" the boy with long brown hair.

As he felt a hand get placed on his shoulder he looked to see Ageha and a little girl standing there Ageha had a trust him look on her face which to that the kid gave a node and just turned back to watch.

"Tsukiko please watch over everyone and make sure no one gets in the way or hurt" Ichigo said as Tsukiko appeared with a node.

Ichigo then walked in to the front a Grimmjow.

"Well look at what I see what are you doing here you shinagami baster" the Sexta Espada said with anger in his voice.

"I should be asking you that… WHY ARE YOU IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING AND HAD DID YOU GET THAT GIGI" Ichigo Yelled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY I AM HERE AS FOR THIS THING I STOLE IT NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Grimmjow Yelled.

As he charged at Ichigo pulling his sword from his side to only be parried by another sword that no one else could see except for those with high spiritual been Ichigo, Grimmjow, Koneko, Tsukiko, Ageha, Momoyo, and the other members of the Kazama Family. There stood wearing his captain haori with the kanji for six in the middle of a diamond shape on its back

"Byakuya" Ichigo said with shock on his face.

"Kurosaki leave him to me and go on with your day" Byakuya said before he could do anything Grimmjow got a call on his phone he answered it then before Ichigo or Byakuya could do anything to stop him he opened up a garganta and jumped in it.

"Well that just happened" Ichigo said as the crowd of bystanders walked away and the students except the Kazama Family went on their way back to school.

"Kurosaki your still as reckless as ever I see" Byakuya said.

"Yeah well anyways thanks for the help Byakuya but why are you hear" Ichigo asked.

"I was looking for you to give you this" Byakuya said as he handed Ichigo a key.

"This key is made specifically for you it opens up a senkaimon that well let you come and leave the soul society as you please before you ask head captain was the one to wanted you have it so he sent me since I was the only one free at the time" Byakuya said.

As he opened up senkaimon and was about to walk in when Ichigo stopped to ask him something.

"Hey I know this is random but do you think you and everyone if not some of them come to the living world next Tuesday" Ichigo asked.

"Why are you asking" Byakuya asked.

"Because well you see that's when my wedding is and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come" Ichigo said which made Byakuya go wide eyed at that.

"May I ask how you are getting married to" Byakuya asked but then got his answer as Ageha ran over to Ichigo hugging him as hard as she could.

"Don't scare we like that please I don't know what I would without you" Ageha said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry about that but you remember what I said before I will protect you and Koneko no matter what" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sorry Byakuya but this is my fiancée Kuki Ageha" Ichigo said.

"I will ask head captain if some of us can come" Byakuya said as he left.

* * *

…TO BE CONTINUE…

 _ **Outro Song**_

 _Forget the decay_

 _And the endlessness of all of our mistakes_

 _Forget all the blame_

 _And the apathy_

 _And throw it all away_

 _Forget the pain_

 _Forget the hate_

 _Forget all your enemies_

 _They never will break you again_

 _Suffocate everything_ _  
_ _they complicate everything_ _  
_ _they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it_ _  
_ _Take yourself far away from nothingness_ _  
_ _A million miles from emptiness_ _  
and leave it all behind you_

* * *

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_ **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Enemy Unseen_ **]**

The sphere starts to shack a bit.

 _{_ **Epilogue Over** _}_

* * *

(愛) Love

* * *

Author Note: I will try my best to read reviews on here but I sometime do not pay attention to a lot of stuff so if I do not see it or what not I have just giving you a heads up if you pm again might not pay attention so do so at your own leisure. If you do not like my hand writing you do not have to read if you do not like the fact i but music in then don't read it is all your choice the way i treat this is as if this is an anime and we all know if you watch anime that put music in and there sometimes as well are translation problems not much spelling but if I misspell then treat it like a translation problem thank you for everything but it's your choice to read my story not mine i just put it up for those that would like to read it.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach and High School DXD and any other anime that might make a cameo and or be a part of the story.

Hello: Normal Talking

 _Hello: Thinking_

 **Hello:** **Zanpakutō** **Talking**

 _ **Hello: Hollow Talking**_

 _ **Hello: Diving Talking**_

 _ **HELLO: TRIGON & RAVEN TALKING**_

 **Hello: Ichigo & Trigon, Koneko & Raven Talking At the Same Time**

 _Hello: Ichigo Hollow Mask & Vastolord form, Koneko Mask & Vastolord Form_

Hello: Attacks/Spells/Kidō

 **[** _Time Skip, Music, and Flash Back_ **]**

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_

 _ **Intro Song**_

 _Remember the days of the innocence_ _  
_ _Before it came in waves_ _  
_ _Remember the trust it was blown away_ _  
_ _Into oblivion_ _  
_ _Remember love_ _  
_ _Remember hate_ _  
_ _Remember everything they said just to break you again_ _  
_ _Remember all all of your enemies_ _  
_ _Forever and ever they_

 _Suffocate everything  
they complicate everything  
they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it  
Take yourself far away from nothingness  
A million miles from emptiness  
and leave it all behind you_

* * *

Ichigo's and Ageha's voice "Chapter 4 a seconded wife"

(妻)

* * *

After Byakuya left Ichigo with Ageha clinging to his arm walked over to see how the others were.

"How you feeling now" Ichigo asked.

"I'm could be doing better" Momoyo replied.

"Well okay then come on I will help you get to school for just in case you need more healing" Ichigo said.

As he reached out his hand to help her get up which she took.

"By the way I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said to the group as they were walking along the along the path to school.

"Hi I'm Kurosaki Koneko" Koneko said while she held Ichigo's hand.

"My name is Riko Tsukiko Ichigo-sama, Ageha-sama, and Koneko-hime personal head maid, personal body guard, and leader of their personal twenty-one army" Tsukiko said as she then vanished from sight.

They all introduce themselves to Ichigo and Koneko.

"Hey Ichigo didn't you say you got called by the school's head master for something" Ageha asked.

"I did thank you for remind me I am to be a substitute teacher for someone named Kyojin Usami I was also giving permission to have Koneko with me to be my assisting for today so me and her will be getting home with Hideo and Mon" Ichigo said as they reached the school.

"Okay Ichigo you and Koneko be safe" Ageha said as she kissed Ichigo on the lips and then kneeled down and kissed Koneko on the check. She then left with Tsukiko appearing next to her.

"Alright let's go Mimaki you guys better head to class" Ichigo told them.

* * *

 **[** _Time skip: start of class_ **]**

"I wonder we beard-sensei at home room already started" asked a random 2-S student.

"Who cares about where he is a lazy good for nothing teacher anyways" said a Girl in a pink kimono as she said that the door opened up and in walked in the guy they all saw yesterday he walked up to the bored and wrote his name down then turned around.

"Hello my name is Kurosaki Ichigo I am going to be your substitute homeroom" Ichigo said with a slight bow.

"Now before we get going I was told all your names but I am bad with names unless I have a face to go along with it so everyone but Hideo and Azumi since I already know you two will you all please tell me your names" Ichigo asked as he realized Koneko didn't come in with him as they told him all of their names he nodded in conforming he got them all.

"Hideo you're in charge right now there is something I got to do" he said as he walked out the. Everyone looked on in surprise that he just came intrudes himself that walked right out.

"Wow is he going to be another laz..." Kokoro was about to say as the door opened up again and in walk a little girl.

"Ah hello my prices what is your name and would you mind calling me onii-chan" Jun said. Then out he was up in the air by his shirts color look right into Ichigo's eyes and Jun saw his right brown eye was turning solid black with golden iris he then spoke in an angry warped voice

" _Listing here and listing good you are to not come anywhere near her if you try and lay one finger on her I will personally see to it that you will not be able to see and or speak again DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"_ Ichigo Yelled as Jun nodded head yes so fast that you would think it would fall off with how fast it was going.

" **Way to go king shows that lolicon pervert ya don't not to miss with princess"** Zangetsu said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

" _ **I AGREE THAT WELL GET HIM TO LEAVE PRINCESS ALONE FOR NOW"**_ Trigon agreed.

"Anyways I would like you all to meet my daughter Kurosaki Koneko I was giving permission to let her be here with me for today only the rest of the time it will only be me" Ichigo said as his eye and voice returned to normal.

With that Ichigo started homeroom and to the surprise of the students he was nicer then when he threaten Jun so they figured just do not try to hurt or in Jun's case be what he is or you well meet and angry father.

* * *

 **[** _Time Skip: Lunch time_ **]**

"Excuse me but I believed I said I have some place to be" the girl in a pink kimono trying to leave but a man wearing makeup was not letting her.

"I don't think so Maro is going to have you know I will not let the arrange marriage for you and Maro go just like you thought you well be Maro's if I say you well and you should respect your elders" the man said as grabbed her wrist.

"Listing you idiot our families already called it off so leave me alone" the said trying to get out of his grip as the continued a crowd stared to form to see what was going on.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO MARO YOU WELL BE MINE NO MATTER WHAT YOU GOT ME" the man said as he raised his hand to hit her only for it to be stopped by someone grabbing his wrist.

"I believed Kokoro said it was called off and to leave her alone Maro" the man that grabbed his wrist said.

"And who do you think you are to tell Maro what to do" The now named Mora said as he turned around to see the orange haired man that was holding his wrist.

"I don't know how about you tell me" Ichigo said as he showed the ring on his right hand to Mora. Maro and Kokoro eyes widen as they saw the ring and they immediately recognized the ring as soon as they did they bowed down to Ichigo. Ichigo gave off a sigh

"Kokoro come with me to the Kuki's after school" Ichigo said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and dialed Mikado.

"Yes Ichigo what is it that you need" Mikado asked as he answered his phone.

"Can you get a tell Ageha to meet me in the dining room as well as you and Oka-san and can you get hold of the Fushikawa and ask them to be there I need to talk to all of you about something" Ichigo asked.

"Can do I take it you well tell Hideo and Mon about you needing to talk about it to" Mikado asked.

"Yes" Ichigo replied and with that he hung up.

"Kokoro let's get you out of here" Ichigo said. Kokoro only nodded at that and left with Ichigo and Koneko.

* * *

 **[** _Time skip: Kuki corp. dining room_ **]**

"What is it you would like to ask us Mister…" Kokoro father asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo replied.

"Thank you so what did you want Mister Kurosaki" Kokoro father asked again.

"Well do you know Ayanokouji Maro by any chance" Ichigo asked.

"Yes why do you ask" Kokoro old man asked.

"Well you see he was harassing Kokoro about…I guess an arranged marriage that was called off" Ichigo said.

"I see well we did have one set up but it fell through as it turns out Ayanokouji Maro likes to hit people and is quit obsessed with only one thing and that is him getting his way so we called it of but I see know he would not have it but there is nothing we can do if we do anything it might cause a war in the city and between the two of the big three families in this part of Japan" Kokoro father said.

A sigh could be heard coming from Ageha "Ichigo if you're going to suggest what we think you are then we say go for it well only sever to increases the family and keep the Kurosaki name going and it's only fitting that you of all people should have more wives other than we" Ageha said.

"Are you suggesting that you marry Kokoro but why would you even ask that unless this is all a plan to get one of the big three's under the Kuki's control then I am sorry but that cannot do" Kokoro father said with his anger rising.

"I believe what Ageha said is true and I would think you will reconsider after you saw this" Ichigo said as he showed him the ring.

Kokoro father and mother that was sitting there and the Kuki's all but Ageha Bowed to Ichigo as he showed the ring to them.

"My lord I am sorry we would be more then glade to give you Kokoro hand in wedding we can start plain a wedding right away" Kokoro father said.

"Clam down the wedding can be at the same time as his and Ageha on Tuesday" Mikado said.

"Very well" Kokoro father said as he looked at Kokoro.

"Do are you alright with this Kokoro" Kokoro mother asked.

"It would be my honor to do so and not to mention I will get Maro to leave me alone" Kokoro said.

* * *

 **[** _Time skip: leaving day_ **]**

"Come on you three we got to get going I got to get back" Ichigo yelled.

"We're coming" Kokoro said as Koneko, Ageha, and Kokoro walked to the truck that was sitting there and that was already started. Ichigo helped all three of them get into the back seat then he ran to the passenger's side.

"Alright everyone ready said your goodbyes" Ichigo asked as he got in they all gave him a node yes and with that Tsukiko drove off. They could all see they were leaving Kawakami city.

* * *

…TO BE CONTINUE…

 _ **Outro Song**_

 _Forget the decay_

 _And the endlessness of all of our mistakes_

 _Forget all the blame_

 _And the apathy_

 _And throw it all away_

 _Forget the pain_

 _Forget the hate_

 _Forget all your enemies_

 _They never will break you again_

 _Suffocate everything_ _  
_ _they complicate everything_ _  
_ _they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it_ _  
_ _Take yourself far away from nothingness_ _  
_ _A million miles from emptiness_ _  
and leave it all behind you_

* * *

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_ **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Enemy Unseen_ **]**

The sphere starts to shine brighter and shake more.

 _{_ **Epilogue Over** _}_

* * *

(妻) Wife

* * *

Author Note: I will try my best to read reviews on here but I sometime do not pay attention to a lot of stuff so if I do not see it or what not I have just giving you a heads up if you pm again might not pay attention so do so at your own leisure. If you do not like my hand writing you do not have to read if you do not like the fact i but music in then don't read it is all your choice the way i treat this is as if this is an anime and we all know if you watch anime that put music in and there sometimes as well are translation problems not much spelling but if I misspell then treat it like a translation problem thank you for everything but it's your choice to read my story not mine i just put it up for those that would like to read it.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach and High School DXD and any other anime that might make a cameo and or be a part of the story.

Hello: Normal Talking

 _Hello: Thinking_

 **Hello:** **Zanpakutō** **Talking**

 _ **Hello: Hollow Talking**_

 _ **Hello: Diving Talking**_

 _ **HELLO: TRIGON & RAVEN TALKING**_

 **Hello: Ichigo & Trigon, Koneko & Raven Talking At the Same Time**

 _Hello: Ichigo Hollow Mask & Vastolord form, Koneko Mask & Vastolord Form_

Hello: Attacks/Spells/Kidō

 **[** _Time Skip, Music, and Flash Back_ **]**

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_

 _ **Intro Song**_

 _Remember the days of the innocence_ _  
_ _Before it came in waves_ _  
_ _Remember the trust it was blown away_ _  
_ _Into oblivion_ _  
_ _Remember love_ _  
_ _Remember hate_ _  
_ _Remember everything they said just to break you again_ _  
_ _Remember all all of your enemies_ _  
_ _Forever and ever they_

 _Suffocate everything  
they complicate everything  
they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it  
Take yourself far away from nothingness  
A million miles from emptiness  
and leave it all behind you_

* * *

Ichigo, Ageha, and Kokoro voice "Chapter 5 a tormented soul"

(苦しむ)

* * *

When they got back they were surprised to find two girls waiting for them out front of the mansion. As they were let of the truck Tsukiko handed the keys to a butler to go and park it as Ichigo and the other three went to see what there guest wanted.

"Rukia and…Riruka! What are you two doing here" Ichigo asked.

"Well when the Kuchiki elders heard that you are pretty much royalty above all royalty and that you have more than one wife that wanted to have me marry you so that's why I am here" Rukia said a little bit ticked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I saw her heading this way say I figured I come and see what she was doing she felt me falling her so she ended up telling me so I figured I want to join in this it's the least I can do for you since you saved my life I pretty much owe you my life anyway" Riruka said with eyes that looked like she meant every word.

"Fine the Kuchiki elders won't stop if I don't marry Rukia and as for Riruka only if my daughter and the other three agree" Ichigo said passing the judgment to his daughter two wives and his now fiancée.

"I am okay with her daddy just the more fun I get to have with more mommies" Koneko said with joy in her voice.

"If Koneko is fine with it then we are to" Ageha said.

"I feel like if Koneko wants it then do it" Kokoro said.

"I am fine with it" Rukia said.

"Okay then Riruka there's your answer" Ichigo said and with that they went into the house to plan another wedding for two.

* * *

 **[** _Time Skip: Two Hours_ **]**

As Ichigo left the planning to the girls he then received a call on his phone when he looked at the caller idea he saw that it was Sirzechs calling.

"Yeah what's up Sirzechs" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo I know that you have been home for about two hours but can I ask you to go look into a few things if you want to that is" Sirzechs asked with a tone like he was hoping and begging that Ichigo would do it.

Ichigo picked up on the sound of his voice and figured it was something that is really important if he is asking him to do it.

"Fine I will do it so what is it that you want me to do" Ichigo asked.

"Thank you to start with there is a town that is called Hikarizaka City that seems to be giving off extremely high amounts of magic that nether the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels can pin point the cause of it be we fell that there is something in there whether it's good or bad we do not know we would like you to investigate this one first if you can" Sirzechs explained.

"Alright what about the other one" Ichigo asked.

"Well the seconded one is more of a favor then anything the devils and angels have gotten multiple reports that there is a race of youkais that are light elves and dark elves that are pretended to be gods and devils we have gotten permission to investigate this clams by the ruler of the youkais here in Japan she has giving us the full authority if necessary to bring them back by force if they do not quit claiming to be what they are but that one can wait we really need you to investigate the city first but we would also ask that you and Tsukiko go by yourselves please we do not want you to look suspicious because it might take you a couple of weeks to get them both done also we have gotten it set up for you to be a substitute teacher for third year students of 3-B and you well be staying at a house it is close to a bread bakery that is well known there in its neighborhood" Sirzechs asked/said

"Alright I will head out in a bit" Ichigo said as he hung up.

Ichigo then walked into the living room and saw all five of the girls there. All the girls were having fun it looked like they all got along Koneko looked up as soon as Ichigo entered the room she then proceed to run over to him.

"Hey daddy we all having fun planning the wedding also how many more mommies am I going to end up having" Koneko said with joy in here voice.

"I don't know on that last part Mimaki and I am glad you girls are having fun but that's not what I came in here for" Ichigo said and this got Koneko's and the other four's attain.

"I have been asked if I can investigate some cities and I might be gone for about two weeks at the most and before you asked I was asked to only bring Tsukiko with me" Ichigo said.

"Well if it is something were they are asking you to look into then it is only fitting that none of us go because there is no telling the strength of the enemy that might be there" Rukia stated before anyone can protest.

"You know when it's put like that it makes since for us to stay" Ageha said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Plus it well give use two weeks of bonding time to get to know each other and epically Koneko since she is going to be all of ours step-daughter" Riruka stated and again the other three gave a nod in agreement.

"Just promise us you well come back to use are we all will hunt you down ourselves" Kokoro said getting more nods from the others.

"Daddy please be safe I don't want to lose you to" Koneko said with tears forming in her eyes.

" I will Mimaki you don't have to you all don't have to worry I have all my zanpakutō spirits and plus Tsukiko going to be there so if anything happens I am sure I will be safe.

"Ichigo-sama is right I will not let any harm to come to him if there is to be any harm to him it will be from me for getting in a predicament that would lead to him getting harm" Tsukiko said as she appeared with Ichigo bag and hers and that got one last nod from all of them.

"All right see you guys when I get back" Ichigo said.

As he went over to all five of them and kissed all his two wives and his two fiancée's he then kneeled down and kissed Koneko on the four head and with that he left to go do the favors that was asked of him.

* * *

 **[** _Time Skip: three hours Hikarizaka City_ **]**

As Ichigo and Tsukiko arrived in the city Ichigo started to feel the unexplained power that Sirzechs was talking about.

"So where is the house we are going to stay at while we are here" Ichigo asked.

"We are coming right up on it is the one next to the bakery you see right there" Tsukiko said point at the bakery and the plan looking house next to it.

"I see well can you let me out at the bakery I want to at least say hi since we are going to be neighbors for a while" Ichigo said.

"As you wish Ichigo-sama I will be at the house unpacking" Tsukiko said as she stopped the truck outside the bakery's door.

As Ichigo got out of the truck and about to head to the door he heard someone yell.

"So it's plane to see why they haven't sold" as young looking woman came run out.

As she ran out of the bakery she ran right into Ichigo sending them both into the truck. Ichigo managed to move to a posting to make it were he would take the blunt of the impact and she would take the least amount of it. With the loud bang she realized what she had done. The loud bang that the impact made everyone in the bakery run out to see what happened.

"Sanae are you all right" an older gentleman asked as he ran over to them.

"I'm fine Akio I am just more worried about the one that I ran into and knocked into the truck" the lady said.

"Ugh that felt like I just got out of a spar with Kenpachi" Ichigo said as popped his neck and shoulders.

"Are you alright mister" the gentleman asked.

"Yeah I am that's nothing compared to what I have been through" Ichigo said.

"Well I am just curries what made you run out here like that" Ichigo asked.

"Well that would be my fault I said something that caused her to do that" the gentleman said

"I am sorry but if I may ask are you new to this city" the young lady asked.

"Yes I am I was asked to come here to be a substitute teacher at the school also I was rent the house out next door I was coming over to say hello when this all happen" Ichigo said as he let Tsukiko know everything is good and to go on.

"I see well why don't you come on in and we can get to know you" the gentleman said

"If you are okay with it then I guess I can for a few minutes" Ichigo asked.

"Sure if you are going to live next door for a while we might as well get to know you two" the young lady said.

"Well allow me to introduce myself I am Furukawa Akio and this is my wife Sanae" the now dubbed Akio said with a hand stuck out.

"Hello" the now dubbed Sanae.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said.

" _ **KING I SINCE A SOUL HERE THAT FEELS LIKE ITS BEEN TORMENTED"**_ Trigon said from in his mind.

" _Are you sure"_ Ichigo asked.

" **We all feel it Ichi"** Hōgyoku replied.

" _All right I will see about it"_ Ichigo said as he snapped back into reality.

"Everything okay there Kurosaki-kun" Sanae asked.

"Yeah you looked like you spaced out there for a second" Akio said.

"Please just call me Ichigo I am not one for formalist also sorry I was just thinking to myself by the way if I may ask do you guys have any kids" Ichigo asked.

"Yes we do she is in high school but she was just brought home before you arrived her name is Nagisa" Sanae said.

At that moment they all heard a scream come from the room down the hall. "NAGISA" both Akio and Sanae yelled as they ran to check on her with Ichigo following behind to see what is going on. When they got to the room Akio opened up the door and ran inside with the other two in tow. As Ichigo entered the room and looked at the girl he saw something that he thought he would never see.

Standing there over the girl was a creature that was covered head to toes in a pitch black robes. It had its head covered by a hood that is connected to the robe. He also saw that it had gantlets on (1). Ichigo notice that it looked like Akio or Sanae could not see it which meant it was of the supernatural world.

" _ **A DARK RIDER"**_ Trigon said with shock coming from his voice.

" _D_ **a** _r_ **k** _R_ **i** _d_ **e** _r"_ every one of them asked in confusion about what Trigon said.

" _ **YES A DARK RIDER ICHIGO DO NOT ATTACK IT IF YOU MAKE YOUR PRESSENCE KNOWN IT WILL SURE TO ACKNOLGE YOU WHEN IT DOES IT WELL TRY TO LOOK INTO YOUR VERY PERSON ONCE IT SEE'S THAT YOU ARE THE ENMA DAIO IT WELL MORE OR LESS NOT ATTACK YOU OTHER THEN LISTTING TO YOUR ORDERS AS THE DARK RIDERS ARE CONSTED OF THIRTEEN TWELVE OF THEM LOOK LIKE THE ONE IN FRONT OF US BUT THE THIRTENTH HAS PLATE MAIL ON THAT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING FROM NIGHTRMARES (2) ALL TWELVE OF THE OTHER DARK RIDERS LISTEN TO HIM UNTIL THE ENMA DAIO WAS CROWNED WHICH IS YOU SO ALL THE DARK RIDERS WELL OBEY YOUR COMENED. ALSO THIS MIGHT BE THE SORCCE OF THE MAGIC THAT WAS BEEN DETECTED ONCE YOU MAKE HIM LEAVE SHE SHOULD BE FINE FROM THE LOOKS OF IT HE WAS THE REASON SHE HAS BEEN SICK MAYBE FOR MOST OF HER LIFE. FROM THE LOOKS OF IT SINCE IT LOOKS LIKE THEY BEEN IN HIDING."**_ Trigon explained.

" _I see well let's get this over with then"_ Ichigo said as he snapped back into reality.

"Hey Dark Rider" Ichigo said in a loud voice.

The Dark Rider then looked up and looked at Ichigo like it was about to attack him. But once it looked closer at his person then in an instant it was in front of Ichigo kneeling down waiting for its order. Akio and Sanae was just looking at Ichigo like he was doing something strange just talking to himself but then they remembered Nagisa and turned their attention back to her. As Ichigo reeled to the Dark Rider to bring the others to his mansion he even asked Tsukiko to go with them to the mansion to get everything set up for them.

"She should be fine know her soul was been tormented by an unseen force and it looked like it was the reason why she has been sick for most of her life" Ichigo said.

"How can you be sure…" Akio was about to ask before he heard movement from Nagisa.

"Dad, Mom what happen it feels like something was removed from me and now I don't feel bad anymore in fact I feel fine" Nagisa said.

Akio and Sanae then embraced Nagisa in a hug of joy. They then let go of Nagisa and walked over to Ichigo and gave him a hug and a handshake.

"Ichigo I can't began to say thank you" Sanae said with tears running down her face.

"I know how about we become family father son no how about brothers" Akio suggested with a hand out.

"Oh that well do nicely we can be a family like brother and sitter" Sanae said in joy.

"I guess that well be fine but I am sticking around for a little bit to make sure everything well be okay" Ichigo said with that said they all set down by Nagisa introducing her to her saver/new uncle.

* * *

 **[** _Time skip: two weeks later_ **]**

Ichigo had an interesting week one from saving Nagisa to becoming her uncle to which surprised her friends to find out that she has an uncle that doesn't look that older than them. To gain two more fiancée in a girl named Tomoyo Sakagami and a girl named Kyou Fujibayashi. Then he went about to do the other favor that was asked of him he got them to agree to stop calling themselves that and return to the youkai world. On that trip he gained two more fiancée this time in a girl named Mayumi Thyme and a girl that he found on the side of the road heading home that would not let go of him saying that she was his true wife and the girls name is Tamamo no Mae a fox youkai. When he got home he informed everyone of what transpired and from there he found out that he actually gained two more fiancée now in the form of a girl named Rossweisse who was asked by Odin if he would accept and Ichigo been Ichigo could not turn down a girl who was crying at the fact she has yet to find someone and to a lot of peoples surprise the other girl was a girl named Ophis otherwise known to many as Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God. So in total he had gained six more fiancée form the time he was gone. With a Sigh Ichigo said "Well here we go".

* * *

…TO BE CONTINUE…

 _ **Outro Song**_

 _Forget the decay_

 _And the endlessness of all of our mistakes_

 _Forget all the blame_

 _And the apathy_

 _And throw it all away_

 _Forget the pain_

 _Forget the hate_

 _Forget all your enemies_

 _They never will break you again_

 _Suffocate everything_ _  
_ _they complicate everything_ _  
_ _they seal your fate everyday but you can't believe it_ _  
_ _Take yourself far away from nothingness_ _  
_ _A million miles from emptiness_ _  
and leave it all behind you_

* * *

 _{_ **Epilogue** _}_ **[** _Insert Music: Bleach OST Enemy Unseen_ **]**

The sphere now starts to inmate high powered Ancient Demonic magic, Ancient Angel Magic, and Ancient Fallen Angle Magic.

 _{_ **Epilogue over** _}_

* * *

Dark Riders: Lord of the Rings

Dark Lord: Lord of the Rings

(苦しむ) tormented

* * *

Author Note: I will try my best to read reviews on here but I sometime do not pay attention to a lot of stuff so if I do not see it or what not I have just giving you a heads up if you pm again might not pay attention so do so at your own leisure. If you do not like my hand writing you do not have to read if you do not like the fact i but music in then don't read it is all your choice the way i treat this is as if this is an anime and we all know if you watch anime that put music in and there sometimes as well are translation problems not much spelling but if I misspell then treat it like a translation problem thank you for everything but it's your choice to read my story not mine i just put it up for those that would like to read it.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach and High School DXD and any other anime that might make a cameo and or be a part of the story.

* * *

Hello: Normal Talking

Hello: Thinking

Hello: Zanpakutō Talking

Hello: Hollow Talking

Hello: Diving Talking

HELLO: TRIGON TALKING & Raven

Hello: Ichigo & Trigon, Koneko & Raven Talking At the Same Time

Hello: Ichigo Hollow Mask & Vastolord form, Koneko Mask & Vastolord Form

Hello: Attacks/Spells/Kidō

[Time Skip, Music, and Flash Back]

{Epilogue}

* * *

Intro Song

If one voice is enough

To make sleeping giants wake up

To make armies put their hands up

And watch whole nations stand up

It's one belief, one spark

One faith and one restart

And we can reboot the whole chart

Before it all falls apart

So stand up, shout it out

We can put 'em in the air if you like it loud

We only got one shot, so let's make it count

It's a take down, nobody can stop us now

Stand up, shout it out

Sing it loud, so the world can't drown us out

And before we depart let's leave a mark

'Cuz light shines brighter in the dark

* * *

Ichigo, Koneko, Ageha, and Kokoro voice "Chapter 6 the training begins the uphold of a promise"

(トレーニング)

* * *

[Time skip: 9 years later]

After nine years have passed Ichigo now started to train Sirzechs sister and her peers along with Koneko as promised. He continued to be a teacher at Kuoh Academy for class 3-B which he found weird that until about a few years ago it was just an all-girl school now it's co-ad. But he was not going to complain he only had about three perverts that was in his class and they were known is the biggest ones at the school. But one of them he saw held a great power with in him and he decide to keep watch on him he was later told that Rias was interested in watching the boy to so. They came up with the idea to have him be watched and the one to watch him was not to do anything until told otherwise. Ichigo decide to have someone from his personal guards watch him. It was about around the start of spring semester when they were informed he was approached by a fallen angle in disguise as a young girl to go out on a date with him.

"So he is the target just as we thought he would be" Ichigo said.

"It would seem so" Rias replied.

"All right continue to watch him report anything that if anything happens if he is killed let Rias take care of him because I am sure she wants to make him hers anyway" Ichigo order.

"YES SIR" his maid said as she left.

"Jeez Riri I don't know you were like that and also if she does that doesn't that mean that he is going to be training with us dad" Koneko asked as Rias tried to hide her plush at what was just implied.

"Unfortunately it does mean that he will" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Tch fine but if he tries anything perverted I am going to hit him" Koneko said.

"Well we just have to wait and see and besides it's time to continue training" Ichigo said.

"Okay/About time" replied everyone.

So the day went on. As the next day came around it was as they protected he was targeted. He was killed at the end of the date but with Rias interference he was reincarnated as a devil. They continued to watch the boy until he was about to be attacked that is when they diced that Rias need to step in. Then the day finally came when the boy was finally been introduced to the other members of the peerge as well as Ichigo and Koneko.

"So you told him to come here to finally learn what is going on and why people have been targeting him" Ichigo asked as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Issei" Rias said.

As Issei came into the room he saw the schools so called goddess sitting on one couch was Rias and Akeno. Then he saw the school so called mascot sitting on the other couch on feeding what looks like a baby panda. He then looked to the desk that was in the middle of the room and saw the chair was turned around he could hear the person was on the phone with someone. He then saw Yuuto stand behind the couch were Rias and Akeno were at.

"Welcome Issei-kun" Rias said as she stood up to stand in front of the table.

"Uh… Hai Rias-senpai but can I ask what is going on and what happened the other day" Issei asked.

Rias went on to explain everything from the night of his so called date to what happen she also explained about scared gear and what they were about she also told him all about the existence of angels, fallen angels, and devils which she told him that he is now a devil and to show him the prof every one expect Koneko brought out their wings.

"So all of you are devils even you Koneko" Issei asked in shock.

"No Koneko is not a devil nor while she ever be as I am not a devil ether" Ichigo said as he turned his chair back around and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"KUROSAKI-SENSEI" Issei yelled with widen eyes.

"Yes Issei but as I was saying me and Koneko are not devils no we rule over all devils and fallen angels for they live where I rule as to why I am here is because I have been train and supervising this club as well and starting today I will train you to but I will say this my training is hard harder than anything you think I put you boys during gym so be ready for it" Ichigo explained as he stood up making his way to the door in the back.

"Yes sensei" Issei said as he bowed.

"Well since you're here and he head to the back door I guess it's time to show you what my dad meant by his training" Koneko said as she stood up with the panda in her arms and followed her dad.

Everyone else followed after even Issei they started training and Issei learned real fast that Koneko was not someone to get on her bed side as she was well in hand the one everyone except Ichigo was sparing against. They continue and Ichigo got a call they all stopped and looked at him. Until he hollered at them to continue as they were and then he answered.

"This is Ichigo" Ichigo said as he answered the phone.

"Ichigo we need you here right away we have found something that is very dangers me, Azazel, and Michael and my parents are all here as well but we figured we should show this to you I just sent you the location through text" Sirzechs explained.

"Yeah I got it and I will be right there" Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichi…" Sirzechs was about to say when an explosion was heard on the other end.

"SIRZECHS" Ichigo yelled into the phone at that everyone stopped what they were doing as the heard Ichigo yell.

"SIRZECHS ANSWER DAMMIT" Ichigo continued to yell.

"Ichi…go" was all Ichigo heard before the line went dead.

"DAMMIT" Ichigo yelled.

"Nii-sama what is going what happened to my brother" Rias asked in worried tone to her voice.

"Dammit Tsukiko you and the top five guards come with me and get the top other top six guards to watch everyone here until we get back" Ichigo order.

"Yes Ichigo-sama" Tsukiko said as she appeared with the top five guards ready and the other six top guards ready and went to get stain.

"Rias, Akeno, Yuuto and Issei you all stay here and listing to Koneko on what needs to be doing Koneko take the others and get to our house" Ichigo order.

"Yes sir/Alright/Got it" They all said as they started to head out.

Once Ichigo saw them off he turned to Tsukiko and the others to see if they are ready. With a nod from all of them they headed into a garganta that Ichigo opened that lead to the others location.

* * *

[Insert Music: Bleach OST Fade to Black #1 Fade to Black A02]

As they came out of the garganta what they saw was the look of absolute destruction.

"You five look for any saviors Tsukiko you and me well see if we can find Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, and anyone of Sirzechs parents or his wife" Ichigo order.

"YES SIR" all five of them left while Tsukiko stayed behind.

They continued to search for about thirty minutes. Ichigo then spotted the ones that he was looking for. As they got closer Ichigo saw what looks like a massacre he saw Sirzechs wife impaled through her neck she was also in a crater in a rock. He saw Sirzechs and Rias parents with their heads completely severed. He then looked to the other side to see Azazel cut in two. He also saw Michael with his top part thrown to the side of Azazel while his other side was nowhere to be found. He then looked up and saw Sirzechs engaged with woman that he never seen before. Before he could even interferer with the fight he saw the enemy cut Sirzechs straight down the middle and the next thing he saw was Sirzechs get flung in front of him.

"So it looks like you're the one that they said would come haha you don't look that strong to me" the mysteries woman said as she hopped down and started to walk over to him as if she did not care about anything.

"Ichigo-sama leave her to me you take care of Sirzechs-chan" Tsukiko said as she drew both of her swords.

"Okay but be careful Tsukiko" Ichigo said as he turned his attain back to Sirzechs.

Tsukiko then went on to charge at the woman who was just seen attacking and by the looks of it killing everyone here. As she engaged the enemy Ichigo started to try and heal Sirzechs.

"Ichi…go…don'…t…I…have…al…ready…acc…pted…death…ju…st…pro…mise…me…you…well…ta…ke…ca…re…of…Rias…please…treat…her…like…a…sister…please" Sirzechs said as he hand Ichigo something along with a note.

"I promise Sirzechs I will protect her like she is my own sister" Ichigo said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank…you…my…bro…ther" Sirzechs said with tears rolling down his face as he took his last breath.

As Ichigo got up from where he was kneeling down he looked over to see Tsukiko was fighting the best she could trying to hold back the enemy. The enemy looked like she wasn't even trying at all she just looked like she was bored. Ichigo then diced to jump in and take her on.

"Tsukiko you go get the others and get out of here I will follow right after you guys get out" Ichigo said as he blocked an attack that was coming at him.

"As you wish" Tsukiko said as she flashed away.

As the fight went on Tsukiko got the others that came with them and found out that there was no survivors. She relied the order to retreat. Tsukiko opened up a garganta and everyone but Ichigo who was still fighting ran into it as it closed they could hear an explosion happen.

As everyone that was at Ichigo and Koneko's house they saw a garganta open up with the five guards that went with Ichigo and Tsukiko come run out.

"Were is my dad, Tsukiko, and everyone else at" Koneko asked with anger in her voice.

"Lord Ichigo order us all to retreat as form Tsukiko-sama she went back to go and get him" one of the guards said.

"Wait what about my brother" Rias asked.

Before they could answer another garganta opened up and Tsukiko came out with a bloody up Ichigo hang off her shoulders and he looked barley able to walk on his own.

"ICHIGO/DAD/NII-SAMA/SENSIE" everyone yelled as they saw Ichigo.

"Roterr-chan go and get the infirmary ready Ichigo-sama needs emitted healing as before anyone ask let Ichigo-sama heal up before anything gets said we need to know what we need to do" Tsukiko order.

"Yes Ma'am" everyone yelled.

…TO BE CONTINUE…

* * *

Outro Song

When we scream

Our lips don't make a sound

We march with feet on solid ground

We walk, where no one wants to go

On this untraveled road

So hold on for a moment

If we're not scared of opponents

Then with what we have we can own it

We just plant the seed and keep groanin'

And when that light shines in the mornin'

They'll still be wakin' up yawnin'

We'll be smilin' like we expected

Sweet victory, one method

* * *

{Epilogue}[Insert Music: Bleach OST Enemy Unseen]

"AHHH I was wanting to play with them some more a well now that sphere has been destroyed I guesses it's only a matter of time before I get to play with those two again HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the mysteries woman said.

{Epilogue Over}

* * *

(トレーニング) Training

* * *

Author Note: I will try my best to read reviews on here but I sometime do not pay attention to a lot of stuff so if I do not see it or what not I have just giving you a heads up if you pm again might not pay attention so do so at your own leisure. If you do not like my hand writing you do not have to read if you do not like the fact i but music in then don't read it is all your choice the way i treat this is as if this is an anime and we all know if you watch anime that put music in and there sometimes as well are translation problems not much spelling but if I misspell then treat it like a translation problem thank you for everything but it's your choice to read my story not mine i just put it up for those that would like to read it. Biography for characters will be up on my profile.


	8. Biography Of Ichigo

_**Biography of Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo

Theme Song: Bleach OST Number One

Gender: Male

* * *

Race:

Human

Quincy

Hollow

Shinagami

Fullbringer

Age: 29

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5'11½''

* * *

Occupation:

Father

Teacher

Coach

Trainer

Doctor

Supervisor

Soul Reaper

Enma Daio

Ruler of Hell

King of Quinces

King of Hollows

Next in line to be head Captain of the Soul Society

President

Chairman

* * *

Affiliation:

Kurosaki Clinic (Formally)

Karakura Town (Formally)

Soul Society (Simi)

Shiba Clan

Hueco Mundo (Simi)

Underworld (Simi)

Hell (Simi)

Kuoh City

Kuoh Academy (Coach for the Boys)

Occult Research Club (Supervisor & Trainer)

Vorarlberna Corp. (President and Main Chairman)

Kuki Corp.

Fushikawa Clan

* * *

Relatives:

Isshin Kurosaki/Shiba (Father)

Masaki Kurosaki (Mother)

Karin Kurosaki (Sister)

Yuzu Kurosaki (Sister)

Kūkaku Shiba (Aunt)

Ganju Shiba (Uncle)

Uryū Ishida (Cousin)

Ryūken Ishida (Uncle)

Ageha Kuki-Kurosaki (First-Wife)

Kokoro Fushikawa-Kurosaki (Seconded-Wife)

Rukia Kuchiki (Third-Wife)

Riruka Dokugamine (Fourth-Wife)

Rossweisse (Fifth-Wife)

Tamamo no Mae (Sixth-Wife)

Tomoyo Sakagami (Seventh-Wife)

Kyou Fujibayashi (Eighth-Wife)

Ophis (Ninth-Wife)

Mayumi Thyme (Tenth-Wife)

One son and one daughter from each wife

Byakuya (Brother-in-law)

Hideo Kuki (Brother-in-law)

Monshiro Kuki (Sister-in-law)

Tsubone Kuki (Mother-in-law)

Mikado Kuki (Father-in-law)

Tsukiko Riko (Adoptive-Mother)

Koneko Kurosaki (Blood Daughter)

* * *

Allies:

Soul Society

Remain Espadas

Remain Quincys

Occult Research Club

Hell Guardians

72 Pillars of the underworld

Moon guards (his butlers & maids)

Tsukiko Riko (Head Maid and Loyal Bodyguard)

Kuki corp.

Fushikawa Clan

Kazama Family

Kawakami Temple

* * *

Weapons

Zanpakutō:

Zangetsu and Yhwach release Phrase: "Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of my Humanity and use our strength to shatter fate….ZANGETSU!"

Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave.

Getsuga Jūjishō (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer): Fires two Getsuga Tenshō, one from each blade, in a cross-shaped blast of energy.

Sode no Shirayuki Release Phrase: "Dance Sode no Shirayuki"

Zabimaru Release Phrase: "Howl ZABIMARU!"

Benihime Release Phrase: "Awaken Benihime"

Katen Kyōkotsu Release Phrase: "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer" "When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers Katen Kyōkotsu"

Kyōka Suigetsu Release Phrase: "Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu"

Hōgyoku Release Phrase: "Crumble Hōgyoku"

* * *

Quincy Equipment:

Quincy Cross (Mothers)

* * *

Fullbringer:

Fullbringer Sword

* * *

Hells weapons:

A sword that Is has Bloody crimson red blade while having a black handle and four deer antlers as the hand guard with a red gem in the middle of the hand guard the swords name is Trigon the Terrible and has release phrase that goes like "The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem Shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all thins mortal. As the prophecy of Trigons dominion over all _**SCATH TRIGON THE TERRIBLE**_ " with that Ichigo is then covered in Ancient Demonic Magic and when the magic dies down everyone will see Ichigo is now 6'11'' and is in armor that has his head covered by a hood that only shows his mouth but if u see his eyes you would see he has four pure red eyes with no pupils in them his armor is the same color as the sword he once held with black trims on it as well his hood has the deer antlers u saw on the sword but only different thing is there is only two of antlers instead of four but the two antlers are decent size as well as the hood is the only part that is of a different color while the horns are brown the hood is white and in this from Ichigo has no sword any more though he can summon one any time he wants to this from is his strongest from that he has he can also go shikai and bankai though only with Zangetsu.

In his Demonic form he gains the Powers & Abilities of

Summon and open the Gates of Hell

Summon and command the Kushanāda

Ai Enma Daio (Eye Enma Daio): Allows Ichigo to see all sins that a person committed.

God-like Hellfire control

God-like Control over the Chains of Hell

God-like Portal Generation

God-like Demonic Magic

God-like Transformation

God-like Immortality

God-like High Endurance

God-like Strength

God-like Red Energy Control

God-like Omnipresent

God-like Trickery

God-like Evil Generation

God-like Ability Bestowal

God-like Ability Augmentation

God-like Resurrection

God-like Power Removing

God-like Minion Generation

God-like Dimension Ruling

God-like Elemental Control/Manipulation

God-like Pyrokinesis

God-like Thermokinesis

God-like Creation of fire-demons

God-like Ability Absorption & Draining

He only use this from for emergency since he likes to play with his enemies and see what they can do but if you hurt Koneko then you have better be prepared and hope you told your loved ones good bye because the God of Hell is coming a knocking and he is PISSED.

But he gains this Powers & Abilities just without the armor

Summon and open the Gates of Hell

Summon and command the Kushanāda

Ai Enma Daio (Eye Enma Daio): Allows Ichigo to see all sins that a person committed.

Demi God-like Hellfire control

Demi God-like Control over the Chains of Hell

Demi God-like Portal Generation

Demi God-like Demonic Magic

Demi God-like Transformation

Demi God-like Immortality

Demi God-like High Endurance

Demi God-like Strength

Demi God-like Red Energy Control

Demi God-like Omnipresent

Demi God-like Trickery

Demi God-like Evil Generation

Demi God-like Ability Bestowal

Demi God-like Ability Augmentation

Demi God-like Resurrection

Demi God-like Power Removing,

Demi God-like Minion Generation

Demi God-like Dimension Ruling

Demi God-like Elemental Control/Manipulation

Demi God-like Pyrokinesis

Demi God-like Thermokinesis

Demi God-like Creation of fire-demons

Demi God-like Ability Absorption & Draining

To show that he is the God and or lord of Hell he has on a sleeveless haori that cannot be removed unless by Ichigo it's self has high speed regeneration to repair itself and it gives Ichigo immunity to all types of projectiles even if they are magic bass and are also aiming for a spot not covered by the haori it also has on the back the in four big kanji symbols地獄の神 (God of Hell) it is always on him even in his human body but it just looks like a jacket that he wears even if he leaves home without it well always teleport on him so that he way he can have it with him it also has the kanji on it but it just says地獄の王 (King of Hell) but with the commendあなたの神はあなたにあなたを呼び、あなたは本当のあなたを示します！(YOUR GOD CALLS TO YOU SO SHOW YOUR REAL FROM!) it changes into the haori and changes him into his soul reaper form while his body is transported to his & Koneko's storage Realm.

* * *

Sacred Gear:

True Longinus

* * *

Techniques & Abilities:

Master of all Soul Reaper Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Zanpakutō Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Hollow Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Quincy Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Fullbringer Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Hell Abilities & Techniques

Master of all his sacred gears Abilities & Techniques

Master of any weapons and all weapons

Master Tactician

Master at all types of Martial arts

Master Manipulator/Actor

Master of the Business World

Genius Level I.Q.

* * *

Familiars:

They are listed from weakest to the strongest one been the weakest to sixth been the strongest.

Name: Aegis

Species: Diving Familiar

Description: Lugia

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human male that looks like he is in his twenties with white short hair and blue bangs he has blue eyes he has pale colored skin he wears a white hoodie with ten blue stripes going horizontal five on each side the hoodie is unzipped to reveal a sky blue muscle shirt he also has pure white pants on with sky blue shoes on.

Name: Spectrum

Species: Rainbow Familiar

Description: Ho-oh

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human female that looks like she is in her twenties with yellow long hair that looks like it fades towards the bottom she has orange eyes with black eyeliner around her eyes she has pale colored skin she wears a green nickel and a red dress that has white and green on the bottom she also has grey heels with white tips on.

Name: Yang

Species: Vast White Familiar

Description: Reshiram

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human male that looks like he is in his twenties with vast white shaggy hair he has vast white eyes that glows fiery orange when he is mad he has pale colored skin he wears a vast white hoodie that is unzipped to reveal a deep black shirt he also has vast white pants on with vast white shoes on.

Name: Yin

Species: Deep Black Familiar

Description: Zekrom

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human female that looks like she is in her twenties with deep black long hair that looks she has deep black eyes that glows lightning blue when she is made she has pale colored skin she wears a vast white nickel and a deep black dress she also has deep black heels on.

Name: Zemni

Species: Renegade Familiar

Description: Giratina

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human male that looks like he is in his twenties with black hair, golden bangs, with red highlights towards the end he has red eyes he has pale colored skin he wears a black leather jacket with a golden collar and golden trim that has red stripes going horizontal down the middle the jacket is zipped up but stops ¾ way down to reveal a black and red shirt he also has black pants on that is red at the bottom with a golden belt on that has a gem stone as its belt buckle he has black boots on that has golden trim and black and red laces.

Name: Omni

Species: Alpha Familiar

Description: Arceues

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human female that looks like she is in her twenties with white long hair that is grey towards the bottom with golden bangs she has green eyes she has pale colored skin she wears a golden nickel and a white dress that has a grey line going down front that has a golden ring that goes all the way around that extends down to meet the trim that is also golden with green colored dots a little above where the ring and the trim meet she also has golden colored heels on.

* * *

Description Ichigo Kurosaki:

Just wears the same thing he always wears the only difference is that he has his jacket on that is his haori in disguise. But the major difference to what he wears is when he is in his soul form he no longer wears the typical soul reaper outfit changed it to where he has a black dress shirt that is unbutton at the top to reveal a white t-shirt he has the sleeves of that are rolled up to his elbows he has his quincy cross on his left wrist he has white dress pants on with a black and white belt he also has black dress shoes on with white trim. He has a six side star on his back with the images of his familiars with his fifth familiar been on the bottom of the star with his sixth been on top of the star. He also wears a ring that shows that he is royalty above all royalty. He also wears a nickel chain that has ten wedding rings on it from all his wives.


	9. Biography Of Koneko

_**Biography of Koneko Kurosaki**_

Name: Kurosaki Koneko

Nick Name: Mimaki (from Ichigo)

Theme Song: Bleach OST Storm Center

Gender: Female

* * *

Race:

Human

Nekomata

Hollow

Quincy

Shinagami

Age: 15

Hair Color: White with shades of orange highlights in her hair that resembles Ichigo's orange hair color

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Height: 4'6''

* * *

Occupation:

Daughter Daddy's Girl

Student

Princess of Hell and Heir to the throne

Princess of Hollows

Princess of Quinces

Supervisor Assistant

Trainer Assistant

Soul Reaper

Affiliation:

Kurosaki Clinic (Formally)

Karakura Town (Formally)

Soul Society (Simi)

Hueco Mundo (Simi)

Underworld (Simi)

Hell (Simi)

Kuoh City

Kuoh Academy (Student)

Occult Research Club (Supervisor Assistant & Trainer Assistant)

Vorarlberna Corp. (Heir)

Kuki Corp.

Fushikawa Clan

* * *

Relatives:

Isshin Kurosaki/Shiba (Grandfather)

Masaki Kurosaki (Grandmother)

Karin Kurosaki (Aunt)

Yuzu Kurosaki (Aunt)

Kūkaku Shiba (Aunt)

Ganju Shiba (Uncle)

Uryū Ishida (Cousin)

Ryūken Ishida (Uncle)

Ageha Kuki-Kurosaki (First-Step Mom)

Kokoro Fushikawa-Kurosaki (Seconded-Step Mom)

Rukia Kuchiki (Third-Step Mom)

Riruka Dokugamine (Fourth-Step Mom)

Rossweisse (Fifth-Step Mom)

Tamamo no Mae (Sixth-Step Mom)

Tomoyo Sakagami (Seventh-Step Mom)

Kyou Fujibayashi (Eighth-Step Mom)

Ophis (Ninth-Step Mom)

Mayumi Thyme (Tenth-Step Mom)

One brother and one sister from each mom

Byakuya (Uncle)

Hideo Kuki (Uncle)

Monshiro Kuki (Aunt)

Tsubone Kuki (Grandmother)

Mikado Kuki (Grandfather)

Tsukiko Riko (Adoptive-Grandmother)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Blood Father)

* * *

Allies:

Soul Society

Remain Espadas

Remain Quincys

Occult Research Club

Hell Guardians

72 Pillars of the underworld

Moon guards (her butlers & maids)

Tsukiko Riko (Head Maid and Loyal Bodyguard)

Kuki corp.

Fushikawa Clan

Kazama Family

Kawakami Temple

* * *

Weapons

Zanpakutō:

Getsuhikarineko (月光猫) Moonlight Cat) Release Phrase: "When the Heaven itself is touring asunder. When the Chains of the damned are destroyed. When fate is shattered. Let the Moonlight shine on the moonlight Cat so Heaven, the Chains of the damned, and fate cannot be brought back….GETSUNEKOGEKKO!

Getsuhikarineko is a female zanpakutō spirit that takes the form of a spectral cat that gives off a glow like the moonlight from the moon while in Koneko's mind scape. When Koneko manifest her in the world Getsuhikarineko takes the form of a of a beautiful woman that has pure slick black hair that gives of a shine that is a beautiful as the moonlight on a clear and starry night she wears Japanese kimono that is slick black that matches her hair the kimono gives of small shine as well she has pale white skin also has on glossy black eye shadow and lip stick her eyes a black that gives of a shine people that see her and know what Sode no Shirayuki looks like in her manifested from well tell you that Getsuhikarineko beauty is on par with Sode no Shirayuki making the seconded most beautiful zanpakutō.

She only has shikai because Ichigo is waiting tell she turns eighteen to let her try to get bankai the way he did or unless it is of utmost important to get it

Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; Getsuhikarineko, absorbing Koneko's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave.

Tsuki no neko no hikari tsume (月の猫の光爪, Moon Cat Light-claw): Fires off a big Getsuga Tenshō that sends a blind light to whatever is her target blinding it so it can't see the attack coming the targets way it makes the blinding light so the target does not get the chance to doge it takes the form of a giant cat that looks like it's flying with its Claws out as comes for its target.

* * *

Quincy Equipment:

Quincy Cross

* * *

Fullbringer:

Her fullbringer when activated makes her take on the aspect of a tiger she gains an illusion of a tiger around her but don't let it full you hit can hit you as well which as the strength, power, and speed of a real tiger but all of that is actually double so if you get hit by it you might not get back up if you can with stand the hit.

Hell Abilities:

Sword that has velvet colored blade with light darkish blue hand grad with symbol with an raven in it and has red gem in the eye of the raven and the grad also it has a dark blue handle with a Raven the Mistress of Magic her release phrase is "Azarath Metrion ZUNTHOS!" when Koneko release Raven she becomes 5'11'' and she is seen now wearing an indigo cloak with a hood, with matching indigo ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is bluish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together the jewel also has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord.

In this from she gains these Powers & Abilities

Demi God-like Hellfire control

Demi God-like Control over the Chains of Hell

Demi God-like Portal Generation

Demi God-like Demonic Magic

Demi God-like Transformation

Demi God-like Immortality

Demi God-like High Endurance

Demi God-like Strength

Demi God-like Red Energy Control

Demi God-like Omnipresent

Demi God-like Trickery

Demi God-like Evil Generation

Demi God-like Ability Bestowal

Demi God-like Ability Augmentation

Demi God-like Resurrection

Demi God-like Power Removing,

Demi God-like Minion Generation

Demi God-like Dimension Ruling

Demi God-like Elemental Control/Manipulation

Demi God-like Pyrokinesis

Demi God-like Thermokinesis

Demi God-like Creation of fire-demons

Demi God-like Ability Absorption & Draining

Out of the form she still has this Powers & Abilities

Summon and open the Gates of Hell

Summon and command the Kushanāda

Ai Enma Daio (Eye Enma Daio): Allows Koneko to see all sins that a person committed.

Master-like Control over Hellfire

Master-like Control over the Chains of Hell

Master-like Portal Generation

Master-like Demonic Magic

Master-like Transformation

Master-like Immortality

Master-like High Endurance

Master-like Strength

Master-like Red Energy Control

Master-like Omnipresent

Master-like Trickery

Master-like Evil Generation

Master-like Ability Bestowal

Master-like Ability Augmentation

Master-like Resurrection

Master-like Power Removing,

Master-like Minion Generation

Master-like Dimension Ruling

Master-like Elemental Control/Manipulation

Master-like Pyrokinesis

Master-like Thermokinesis

Master-like Creation of fire-demons

Master-like Ability Absorption & Draining

To show that she is the Princess and hire of Hell she has on a haori looks like Zarakis caption haori but it cannot be removed unless by Ichigo or Koneko themselves take it off has high speed regeneration to repair itself and it gives Koneko immunity to all types of projectiles even if they are magic bass and are also aiming for a spot not covered by the haori it also has on the back the in five big kanji symbols地獄の王女 (Princess of Hell) it is always on her even in her human body but it just looks like a Vest that she wears even if she leaves home without it well always teleport on her so that way she can have it with her it also has the kanji on it but it just says地獄の雇用(Hire of Hell) but with the commendあなたの王子は、あなたの本当のところからあなたを見せてくれるでしょう！(YOUR PRINCESS AND HEIR TO THE THRONE CALLS TO YOU SO SHOW YOUR REAL FROM!) it changes into the haori and changes her into her soul reaper form while her body is transported to hers & Ichigo's storage Realm.

* * *

Sacred Gear:

Canis Lykaon

* * *

Techniques & Abilities:

Master of all soul Reaper Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Zanpakutō Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Hollow Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Quincy Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Fullbringer Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Hell Abilities & Techniques

Master of all Nekomata Abilities & Techniques

Master of any weapons and all weapons

Master Tactician

Master of the Business World

Genius Level I.Q.

* * *

Familiars:

When she meets her familiars all but her take on a smaller version of the to be able to play with her if she wants to but take on their real forms when it's time to train and when it's time for a real fight. Of her Familiars four & five are two of her strongest because they have the ability to transform and get stronger. Too were as her sixth is her strongest of them all. They are listed from weakest to the strongest one been the weakest to sixth been the strongest.

Name: Necro

Species: Martial Arts Familiar

Description: Mienshao

Small version description: Mienfoo

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human female that looks like she is in her twenties with grey long hair that is yellowish towards the bottom she has red eyes with purple eyeliner around her eyes she has pale colored skin she wears a grey and purple kimono she also has purple heels with white tips on.

Name: Li-Fen

Species: Daunting Familiar

Description: Pangoro

Small version description: Pancham

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human female that looks like she is in her twenties with white long hair and greyish bangs has black eyes she has pale colored skin she wears a greyish and white kimono she also has black heels on she is usually seen with bamboo stick in her mouth.

Name: Zangief

Species: Scaly Familiar

Description: Kommo-o

Small version description: Jangmo-o or for training Hakamo-o

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human male that looks like he is in his twenties seen wearing samurai armor that is grey, gold, red, white, and dark grey.

Name: Chun-Li

Species: Blaze Familiar

Description: Blaziken

Transformed Description: Mega Blaziken

Small version description: Torchic or for trainingCombusken

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human female that looks like she is in her twenties with whitish long hair that she has blue eyes with red eyeliner around her eyes she has pale colored skin she wears a yellow nickel and a red kimono with yellow on bottom she also has yellow heels with grey tips on.

Name: Ryu

Species: Aura Familiar

Description: Lucario

Transformed Description: Mega Lucario

Small version description: Riolu

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human male that looks like he is in his twenties with black shoulder length hair he has red eyes he has pale colored skin he wears a yellow and blue with black trim Shihakusho he has basic samurai sandals on.

Name: Gouken

Species: Cavern Familiar

Description: Terrakion

Small version description: Just a dog size version of Terrakion but without the big horns

Disguised Human Look: Takes on the appearance of a human male that looks like he is in his twenties with brown short hair and black bangs he has orange eyes he has pale colored skin he wears a grey and light brown Shihakusho with orange shoulder guards and light brown shine guards with black samurai sandals on

* * *

Description of Koneko Kurosaki:

She looks like what she looks like in the anime but with a few changes she has golden brown eyes as well she has her natural white hair but there are highlights of orange in it now that matches Ichigo's hair color the orange is mostly located going around the outskirt of her hair making look like she was going to have orange hair but then it stopped and went the rest of the way with white hair. She still has hair cat hair clips but they are just he clips nothing special about them. She usually seen wearing violet t-shirt that has on it a white colored cat that has a strawberry outfit on as well as her black vest from her haori that is in disguise but she leaves the vest open so people can see the cat image on her shirt. She also tends to wears a white short skirt with black spats shorts on underneath. She is typically seen wearing violet sandals the sandals have a white cat's paw button and in the middle of the paw is a strawberry. She usually has black socks on that haves an outline at the top of a cat's paw that in the middle has an outline of a strawberry. She wears her t-shirt underneath her school outfit she also wears her spats shorts underneath it to she is giving special permission to were her vest over her schools outfit. On her back underneath her cloths she has a five sided star on her back that is made out of images of her five familiar's heads with her sixth been in the center of the star. She also wears a ring that shows that she is royalty above all royalty. When she is in her soul form she has on her usual outfit on with her quincy cross on her left wrist.


	10. AN

A/N: hey I know I said I would upload monthly but I am at a road block for say but I will post when I can and don't ask to adopt because this is something I am doing more or less to help with my anger and it helps to write. So if I do not upload fell free to leave the story and not come back to it your choice like it always will be if I do think about giving up writing this story I already know who I might give it to but I am not giving the story up not yet and don't plan to and even if I did I might not own any of the characters from bleach, High school DXD, or any other anime that makes a cameo in my story but my OC character Tsukiko Riko is mine she will not be given with the story because I do plan on writing more and might put her in one or multiple ones mike make a cameo in some who knows but I know you guys don't but I do but in all honesty give me about a week or so if I get back into writing again and I might put up a new story with uploading the next chapter it will be my appellee for the late update. Again I am so sorry if you were looking forward to the next chapter it takes me a while to write them out. :P


	11. AN2

A/N: hey just wanted to let everyone know that some of the things were rushed i was kind hurried alot when writing i have been paling to rewrite it and if anyone is interested in been a beta reader for me i would appropriate it as you can to been in a rush alot does not let me write properly also the only reason i actually put the other stuff in was because i was going to write some cross overs with the anime's like majikoi oh samurai girl, Clannad, Shuffle, and Omamori Himari at the most but yes it was going to be mainly Bleach/DXD crossover and really i like having intro and outro but oh well i am still going to add if ost from the animes :p but i will takeout the intro and outro for you all but it will be long then expected to write the story because my computer motherboard got fried so i will have to write it the best i can when it gets fixed or just have to see if i have backed it up some where i have bad memory and to let you know i will let who ever wants to be a beta reader i will tell you the many enemy of the story.

P.S. Please P.M. me if you want to be a beta write for me i will only take maybe 5 or 10 if can be i want this to be good story also remember i usually get rushed so please give me some time and yes i wold love some art of Ichigo and Koneko to gather but i cant draw well see if someone could please draw one or some i don't care how many one might even become the cover for the story thank you for your time.

Xanavies sinning out.


End file.
